A New Life
by Great Detective
Summary: After the final battle Literally against the BO Shinichi and Shiho start a new life in New York. ShinichixShiho First fic so please R&R.:Rating maybe moved to R for later chapters. Chapter 9 has arrived, FINALLY!
1. Prologue & Stargazing

**A New Life**

A/N: I will be using the real Japanese names

This is my first fic so characters will probably be a little OOC. Constructive criticism is welcomed. This is Shinichi/Shiho Conan/Ai so if you don't like it tough. :P

"Shinichi" Words

(Shinichi) Author Notes

'_Shinichi_' Thoughts

This take place (Mostly) in the United States, also everyone knows Shinichi's secret and Shinichi, Heiji, and Aoko know Kaito's secret (He's dating Aoko and is still the Kaitou Kid).

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed; if you think I do own it you are a very stupid person with an I.Q. of -100

Now on to the story!

Ch 1: Prologue

It's been 4 years since Shinichi was shrunk by the Black Organization. After 2 years of cases being "Solved" by Mouri Kogoro the "Amazing Sleeping Detective" (HA!), Shinichi managed to discover a clue that lead to discovery of the Black Organization.

Over the course of a few months Shinichi, Shiho, Heiji, Kaito, the American and Japanese intelligence agencies, along with many other nations began the systematic downfall of the Black Organization under the cover name of Operation: Weed Killer (sucky name huh). True to its name destroying the Black Organization was like killing weeds just when you think you discovered them all more appear. They Operation has taken over a year with many Intelligence Agents, Black Ops, and countless civilians killed.

Somewhere along the line Ran discovered who Conan really was and ran away crying after saying "I HATE YOU KUDO SHINICHI!", she didn't talked to him for over a month and even after that she never really forgave him and only address coldly as 'Kudo', but since Shinichi was caught up in a case it just brushed off him to which he and everyone else was actually a little surprised by and made Shinichi doubt that he still loved Ran. Also Aoko discovered Kaito's secret but was a little more understanding than Ran and stayed with Kaito and didn't turn him in much to Kaito's surprise.

After another half-year of bloodshed and dead ends, the Computer Hacking Group headed by Shiho Miyano discovered the location of the B.O. Headquarters, a small town of 300 all of which were B.O. operatives, armed with weapons some of which were fully automatic in North Dakota. It was soon surrounded by S.W.A.T., American FBI, Japanese CIA, and Interpol Agents totaling over 500 men. After a few days of scouting around an attack plan was formed a diversion force of 400 men would attack the south of the town while a infiltration force of 100 men skirted around to attack the north of the town under the cover of darkness the attack would start at 7:00 almost a hour before sunrise.

That night somewhere around 9 o'clock Shinichi (restored to full size temporarily thanks to a pill created by Shiho that lasts for a whole year), Heiji, and Kaito met just out side the tent area.

"So this is it guys one more day and it will be over." Said Shinichi as he lay on the grass on his stomach.

"Yeah I will avenge my father's death and you will get revenge for what happened to you, Shiho and her sister." Said Kaito in a saddened tone as he also lay down on the grass.

"Speaking of Shiho how is she doing Shinichi?" Inquired Heiji.

"She's alright, a little tired cause of all the work she's been doing but I told her that since she was working hard to go to bed early and that I would see her before we attacked the city." Replied Shinichi as he turned on his back to gaze at the stars.

"I hope Shiho can find a permanent cure for you Shinichi." said Heiji.

"Yeah me too, but I probably won't go back to Japan." Said Shinichi

"Why Not?!" was Kaito's and Heiji's startled replies.

"Too many memories, I already bought a nice big condominium with a view of the ocean, and besides Old man Mouri will have my hide if he ever finds me." Shinichi finished with a slightly bitter laugh.

Kaito chuckled at his friend previous statement. "I don't know Shinichi you're probably more than a match for him, with these past seven months of Physical Training we've all gotten a lot of muscle."

"Yeah," Chuckled Shinichi "But my decision stands, don't worry, I'll still keep in touch though, I would never forget about you guys."

"But wouldn't you be lonely with no one to help you when you get sick, tired or just plain fed up with life, hmm... Maybe you could get Shiho to go with you I mean she's got no where to go and she probably wants to start a new life so what do you have to lose?" Said Heiji

"You're actually right for once O Great Detective of the West," answered Shinichi earning a playful glare and punch from said friend, "I'll ask her in the morning she's probably already asleep."

Kaito let out a long yawn before saying "Speaking of sleep we better get to bed we got quite a day ahead of us."

"Yeah," said Shinichi then his eyes got darker and heavier, "and to think I thought I would've been able to do all of this on my own, I mean I knew they were big but they have over 500,000 operatives."

The guys got up and dusted them selves off. "Goodnight guys see you in the morning." Said Shinichi as he turned to go to his tent. He received two almost simultaneous goodnights.

Shinichi opened the flap of his one man tent, sat on the ground and took out a notebook. "The other guys might be optimistic about their chances, but I'm not going to leave anything unsaid." With that statement Shinichi began to write, the title of the paper was…

_Kudo Shinichi's Last Will and Testament _

00000000000000000000000000

So… You love it, like it, hate it?

Remember this is my first piece of fan fiction ever.

Now go press to little purple button and review.

Waiting for reviews…

Waiting…

Still waiting…

Ok tired of waiting bye.


	2. Nightmares & Conversations

**A New Life**

A/N: I will be using the real Japanese names

This is my first fic so characters will probably be a little OOC (Especially Shiho). Constructive criticism is welcomed. This is Shinichi/Shiho Conan/Ai so if you don't like it tough. :P

"Shinichi" Words

(Shinichi) Author Notes

'_Shinichi_' Thoughts

_Shinichi _Dream Sequence

This take place (Mostly) in the United States, also everyone knows Shinichi's secret and Shinichi, Heiji, and Aoko know Kaito's secret (He's dating Aoko and is still the Kaitou Kid).

Review Responses:

**Lord Rance:** Thanks for the Review and I'll explain what happened to Ran and Kogoro in 3 more chapters and your right the 'review' button color does depend on your preferences.

**Santana: **Thanks for the Review and yeah it's not the best story, but I'm glad you think its ok.

**Someone:** Thanks for the Review! I hope this turns out to be a decent story too.

**Anime-obsession260: **Woo-hoo some one loved my story, the 'review' button color depend on your computer preferences.

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed; if you think I do own it you are a very stupid person with an I.Q. of 1

Now on to the story and this is a long chapter with a (Hopefully) great fluffy ending!

Ch 2: Nightmares and Conversations

Shinichi's Point of View

Kudo Shinichi woke up to the sound of his portable alarm clock, "Damn stupid alarm," Mumbled Shinichi as he turned it off _'Why did I set it for 4:30?'_ Shinichi's mind pondered its own question till some thing clicked _"Oh Shit today's the day!"_ yelled Shinichi as he slipped on his camouflage pants. After putting on his bulletproof vest, camouflage shirt and belt he left his tent, but not before grabbing his notebook. _'I can't forget this'._ Shinichi walked past the other tents and looked at his watch. _'4:40, Good I still have 20 minutes till I'm supposed to meet Shiho' _His hand fell back to his side where it came in contact with something cold. As if by reflex his fingers wrapped around the object and he held it up to eye level. Almost instantly he felt a pang of regret. _'I wonder if this is what a murder feels be for killing someone,' _Shinichi quickly pushed those thought aside, _'No, no regrets, remember all the people they've killed and the lives they've ruined!' 'I only wished that less people would've got involved.' _Shinichiput the Colt .45 semi-auto pistol back into its holster. _'Hey, I wonder if Kaito is still going to search for the Pandora gem after the Black Org. goes down, and when is Hattori going to tell Kazuha he loves her, he's pretty clueless for a Detective, I guess I'll ask them later.'_ After walking for couple more minutes Shinichi came to his meeting place, it was a nice clearing in the woods between the camp and the highway. Shinichi lay down on the grass and looked at still star filled sky the only light came from the camp. Soon Shinichi felt his eyes start to get heavy and before he could do any thing he fell asleep and started to dream.

_Dream Sequence_

_Shinichi was running thru the streets of Beika._

_He ran into a deserted building and up the stairs, but he didn't know why._

_Well he didn't know why until he kicked down a door to a room and found Shiho tied to a chair, gagged._

"_Shiho, what happened?!" He ran up to her an started to untie the ropes when her arms got free she took the gag out of her mouth_

"_Run Shinichi it's a trap!" Shiho yelled. "I don't care I'm going to get you out of here even if I die!" Shinichi yelled back. Shiho was going to tell him he was a fool for coming to rescue her but she stopped when she saw the determination in his eyes._

_A single figure stepped out of the shadows. "Well Mr. Great Detective I can assure you that you will die but I don't know about Sherry escaping," Said the lone figure in an evil almost mocking tone that caused Shinichi and Shiho to freeze on the spot._

"_Gin," Shinichi spat out venomously, "I knew it was you." He said as he rose to put him self between Shiho and Gin._

"_Oh you did, and I thought you just loved to be the hero," said Gin as he raised his gun, "To bad you won't get another chance." With those words Gin pulled the trigger._

_To Shinichi it all happened in slow motion, the bullet hit him square in the chest causing him to fall back into Shiho's arms. He opened his eyes for a brief second and saw Shiho holding him in her arms crying, out of the corner of his eye he saw Gin take aim at Shiho and say "Your turn Sherry you dirty traitor." He then pulled the trigger and Shinichi saw dark red blood blossom on Shiho's shirt. Shinichi's eyes filled with tears as he closed them._

"_I'm sorry Shiho, I failed to protect you."_

_End Dream Sequence_

Shiho's POV

I woke up refreshed from a long sleep and shut off my alarm. _'4:30, good just enough time to get cleaned up and meet Kudo, I wonder why he wants to talk to me this early?' _After getting dressed, and cleaning up she brushed her hair _'I'm glad I let my hair go past my shoulders looks better, I wish the men would stop hitting on me though, although I wouldn't have a problem if Kudo did, Huh were the heck did that come from?'_, she then adjusted her clothes. _'Dang bulletproof vest, you think they could make them more comfortable.'_ Shiho then looked at her clock, _'Shot, 4:57 that took longer than expected, oh well Kudo can wait.' _With that she walked out of her tent in the direction of their meeting place.

Third Person POV

After a couple of minutes she made it to the clearing only to find nobody there. "I wonder where Kudo is," She said to herself. As if in response she heard mumbling from the shadows. Being a sensible person she took out the flashlight she brought with her and pointed the light into the shadows only to have the light shine on Shinichi's laying form. "Oh it's only you Kudo I wondered where you where." The only response she got was a light breeze. _'He must be asleep; I'll just wake him up.'_ Only when she got closer to Shinichi's sleeping form did she notice him shaking lightly, his eyebrows creased, and sweat running down his forehead. _'He must be having a nightmare.' _"Oi, Kudo wake up your dreaming," the only response she got was an increase in Shinichi's unintelligible murmurs. She grabbed him by the shoulders and noticed he was starting to cry, _'This must be some nightmare to make Kudo cry,' _"Come on Kudo wake up." Surprisingly the response she got was a whispered "I'm sorry Shiho, I failed to protect you." and more tears. _'What Kudo's dreaming about me and what does he mean by 'I'm sorry, I failed to protect you,'_ she started to shake him gently "Wake up Kudo you're just dreaming!"

Shinichi's POV

I started to feel some one shake me then I heard a voice say "Wake up Kudo you're just dreaming!" _'Wait a minute that's Shiho's voice, and what does she mean I'm dreaming?' 'Huh what's that light there and why is it getting bigger?'_

Third person (Again sorry about the POV's)

Shiho kept shaking him until she felt his hand grab her wrist and saw his eyes open wide. "Huh, Shiho what are you doing here?" questioned Shinichi. "I was a little late and found you asleep and having a nightmare I shook you until you woke up." Was Shiho response, "Hey what did you mean by 'I'm sorry, I failed to protect you'?" Shinichi froze and blushed a little _'I said that out loud, good thing it's still pretty dark so she can't see me blush.'_ "Well Shiho you remember how I promised you I would protect you," she nodded her head, "well I dreamt that Gin kidnapped you and when I rescued you he shot us both." "Oh," was Shiho's lame response as she let go of Shinichi's shoulders to let him sit upright.

After an awkward silence Shinichi asked, "So you probably want to know why I asked you to get up early and meet me here right?"

"Yeah why did you ask me to come?" Shiho responded

"I wanted to ask if you want to come with me to New York City after this is over, you know to make a new life and leave bad memories behind, and I already bought a nice place so what do you say?" Said Shinichi thus answering Shiho's question with one of his own.

'_Wow, Kudo's actually inviting me to live with him maybe I should start to call him by his first name.' _Shinichi watched with interest as Shiho's face tightened with thought, _'Wow I never noticed how pretty she is especially with her hair long…hold on where did those thoughts come from?'_ Shinichi pushed those thoughts aside as it seemed Shiho had finally come to a decision. "Okay _Shinichi_ I'll go with you to New York, but you have to take me to the mall and pay for all my clothes ok?"

'_Wow Heiji was right she did say yes even if I do have to do something for her, wait rewind did she just call me Shinichi she usually calls me Kudo oh well.' _"Great, and I wouldn't worry about me going broke over your clothes my parents gave me their credit card, Oh and Shiho why'd you call me Shinichi you usually call me Kudo?" Shinichi again finished his statement with a question.

"Well if I'm going to live with you I might at least call you by your first if that's ok with you." "Sure Shiho that's fine with me." "Ok is that all you need me for Shinichi?" "Hmm…what? Oh yeah take this but I'll tell you when to open it." With that he gave Shiho his notebook he'd brought with him. "Why are you giving me a notebook, what's in it?" "Hopefully you won't find out, only open that if I don't come back and let Kaito and Heiji read it with you, but if I do come back give it to me or burn it got that?" Shinichi finished that statement with tone so serious that Shiho could only sit their and nod her head.

"Good. Whoa it's already 5:30 I have to hurry and meet Kaito and Heiji so we can get our orders and weapons and find out who our commanding officer is so I'll hopefully see you later." Shiho saw a hesitant look on Shinichi's face as if he was about to do something drastic, the look left his face almost instantly as he ducked down to Shiho's face and before she knew what was happening he cupped her cheeks in his hand gave her a quick light kiss on the lips before pulling back with light blush on his cheeks to see the shocked look on Shiho's face, he then turned around and sprinted away. "See you later Shiho!" he yelled back.

Shiho just sat there in shock for a few moments with her fingers touching her lips _'Shinichi…'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wow that was a long chapter (well it was long for me) took a whole two days.

So what do you think did you like it or did you think I rushed their relationship?

Okay the next Chapter will probably as long as this maybe shorter who knows… Okay press the go button and review.


	3. Calm Before The Storm

**A New Life**

A/N: I will be using the real Japanese names

This is my first fic so characters will probably be a little OOC (Especially Shiho she's hard to write). Constructive criticism is welcomed. This is Shinichi/Shiho Conan/Ai so if you don't like it tough. :P

"Shinichi" Speech

(Shinichi) Author Notes

'_Shinichi_' Thoughts

This take place (Mostly) in the United States, also Ran, Kaito, Heiji, and Aoko know Shinichi and Shiho's secret and Shinichi, Shiho, Heiji, and Aoko know Kaito's secret (He's dating Aoko and is still the Kaitou Kid) also Shiho has yet to met .

Review Responses:

**Spede: **You're right it was just a light quick kiss so no rushing them, thanks for taking time to R&R

**Hannah-asakura: **I love Shinichi/Shiho stories too (Why else would I right one), thanks for the Review

**Anime-obsession260: **I hope you like this chapter too

**Santana:** Glad you like it, and yeah I've seen better (But I try hard to get better especially in Conversations and Thought)

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed; if you think I do own it you are a very stupid person with an I.Q. of 1 Now on to another kind of long chapter (Not much at the beginning, but a light dose of angst at the end)

**Quote Corner:** It's inexcusable for scientists to torture animals; let them make their experiments on journalists and politicians -Henrik Ibsen

Ch 3: The Calm Before The Storm

Shinichi glanced at his watch, _'5:35, I better go faster I'm going to be late,' _with that thought Shinichi started to sprint faster. _'Shiho sure looked shocked after I kissed her; I hope I didn't ruin our chances at a real friendship.' _That thought was quickly pushed as side as Kaito, Heiji, and the other members of their platoon came into view.

"Oi Heiji, Shinichi's gonna be late." Said Kaito

"Geez, of all the days he could be late he why did he have to pick today," said Heiji with hint of annoyance. As if in response they heard Shinichi call out "Oi Heiji, Kaito! Sorry I'm late, my talk with Shiho to longer than expected."

"That's ok Shinichi you're right on time." As if to back up Kaito's statement their CO Lieutenant Berg stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Today you will all partake in the downfall of the biggest crime organization the world has ever seen, you will all go down in the history books as the best of the best and although some will receive more recognition than others in my eyes you are all equal.," the Lt.'s speech was answered by cheers and waves of helmets, "you already know your squad members and your Squad commanders will be with you shortly, so now I will tell you our plan of attack, You will be divided into two sections Alpha, and Bravo each with five eight man squads, I will command Alpha and SergeantFirst Class Delmont will command Bravo, we will circle around to attack the north of the town while the main force distracts the enemy by attacking from the south, Bravo teams job will be to storm the two hangars and tower at the tiny airstrip near the main compound while Alpha team and the 20 man sniper/machinegun team provide covering fire, Alpha will then advance up the slope to the main compound, got it so far?" asked the Lt "Sir Yes Sir!" "Good, next Alpha 3 will advance into the compound and find the enemy's main computer and download as much as they can get, they will then retreat to the airstrip and go back to camp, now get your weapons and meet your CO, Oh yeah the leaders at the United Nations, and around the world wish you good luck and god speed, Dismissed!"

Shinichi, Heiji, and Kaito walked over to the supply trucks and grabbed their standard issue M4 assault rifles (can be switched between full and semi-auto) with six magazines of thirty .375 caliber rounds each, two magazines of seven .45 cal rounds for their pistol, and two M2 fragmentation grenades each and then returned to their squads staging point.

'_Wow I feel almost invincible packing this much firepower.' _Thought Shinichi, _'I never would of thought I would carry anything bigger than a pistol,' _was Heiji's thought. _'I vowed to not to kill anyone and here I have enough weapons to take out Nakamori's Kid Task force four times over, not that I would ever want to.' _Kaito smirked_ 'I wonder how scared Hakuba and Nakamori would be if the Kid shows up packing serious firepower?' _Kaito snickered at his own thoughts. Shinichi having overhead Kaito's snickering raised an eyebrow and asked "What are you laughing at Kaito?" "Oh I'm just thinking how scared Nakamori would be if the Kid showed up at a heist with an assault rifle." "Don't even think about it Kai..." His response was cut short as their CO addressed his squad.

"I'm Sergeant Ramirez the CO in charge of squad Alpha 3, your squad; the commander already briefed you so you know what to do, I only have three things to say to you. First, NO friendly fire; Second, NO heroics everyone comes back; lastly, listen to my orders, everyone got that?" "Sir Yes Sir!" "Good you have 5 minutes before we move out so make any last minute adjustments to your rifle scope and uniforms."

Shinichi having finished adjusting his gear lay on his back and stared blankly deep in thought, _'Shiho do you think of me as more than an just an friend or ally…'_

Heiji finished adjusting his helmet strap and turned is gaze to Shinichi _'Hey what's got Kudo thinking, maybe something happened when he talked to Shiho earlier, I'll ask him…' _"Hey Shinichi you never told us what happened when you talked to Shiho." "Oh yeah," Shinichi smiled and his eyes glazed over as he remembered the taste of Shiho's lips _'Cinnamon and Vanilla,' _"She said that she would come live with me in New York." Heiji than took notice of the small smile forming on Shinichi's face and his eyes glazing over, "The look on your face tells me more than that happened, come on Kudo do tell all." Shinichi blushed "Yeah Shinichi, tell us what happened." It seemed Kaito had decided to take part in their conversation. _'Stupid face you betrayed me,' _"I kissed her," Whispered Shinichi. "What'd you say Kudo, why you whispering?" "I said I kissed her," he said it loud enough for them to hear, Kaito just stared in disbelief, stood up straight and walked away. Heiji sat there in shock until his brilliant yet slightly slow brain could process the information, then a huge smile crossed his face as he slapped a furiously blushing Shinichi on the back, "Kudo you dog looks like your in love again." Shinichi' smile faded from his face "Correction Hattori, I never really loved Ran and if I did it was most likely either guilty or pity love seeing her crying over me every night." After that statement Kaito who had seemingly recovered from his shock came over with an evil smile on his face, but before he could say anything to embarrass Shinichi the Sergeant called out "Grab you gear it's time to move out!"

Shinichi stood up made sure he had everything and followed after Kaito, and Heiji. "Shinichi!" a voice called out. Shinichi stopped for a second but didn't hear any thing else _'Stupid brain playing tricks on me' _so he kept on walking until he heard it again "Shinichi!!" There was no mistaking it this time someone was calling his name. _'I know someone called me but can't tell who.' _"Shinichi, Heiji, Kaito!" called out the voice again _'But why did the voice call Heiji and Kaito too, wait there was more than one voice' _apparently the rest of the squad heard because they all stopped too.

Shinichi turned around to see who was calling them, he was surprised when he looked at the approaching faces of not only his parents but also Heiji's parents, Kazuha, Aoko, and Kaito's mom. Once Heiji and Kaito stopped and turned around Kazuha and Aoko broke out in to a sprint and ran up to hug them. He heard them make Heiji and Kaito promise to comeback safe. _'Bakas you can't promise that.' _"Shinichi!" another voice called _'Ok that sounded like Shiho's voice.' _Apparently everyone else heard the voice because they stopped what they were doing and turned around.

Shinichi saw a figure burst thru the line of _'That's Shiho!' _"Shiho why are you here?!" She didn't respond she just kept running towards him so he dropped his stuff and opened his arms to receive her.

Shiho hit him at full speed causing him to fall on his back, but what really shocked him is that Shiho was hugging him and tightly too, so he hugged her back, when she finally looked at his face once again he was shocked because she was on the verge of tears, and she never cried. "Shiho what's wrong?" "Nothing, nothing at all Shinichi" she said in a very quiet and happy tone as she stopped hugging him to let them stand up, _'Ok she's not mad,' _"Shiho why are you here?" asked Shinichi "I'm here because I want you to promise me to comeback safe," The words Shiho said caused Shinichi to mentally flinch, his parents having been close enough to hear them said "We're here for the same reason." Said Yukiko Shinichi's mother and again Shinichi mentally flinched.

He dipped his head low so his bangs hid his eyes and said "I won't," Shiho and Shinichi's parents were puzzled "Why not?" they asked "Yeah why not?" It seemed that everyone hade taken interest in his conversation, "I won't, I can't because I don't want to make promises I might not be able to keep, I've already told enough lies for more than one lifetime and I need to stop." Heiji, Kaito, Shiho, Aoko, and the Kudos know what he means, but the Hattoris and Kaito's mother were puzzled "What do you mean Shinichi?" they asked. Shinichi raised his head to show eyes that were full emotions; regret, sadness, angst, and deeper down you would find Hatred, pure hatred towards the ones who ruined four years of his life. "Ask your sons," was his simple response. Shinichi then removed one of is two I.D. (dog) tags that was hanging around his neck and held it up to Shiho's face "I can't promise you that I will come back, but I can promise you that I will **try** to make it back," with that he drop the dog tag into to Shiho's waiting hands "now if you'll excuse us," he motioned to Kaito and Heiji, "we need to get back to our mission." With that Shinichi grabbed his gear, turned around and walked towards his squad with Kaito and Heiji trailing him and giving apologetic looks to everyone. Shiho stood there with tears gathering in her eyes _'Please comeback safe Shinichi…'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I cut this chapter into three parts (It was 3,000 words and I wasn't even 1/2 done) the next 2 parts will be up the next 4 days (maybe less)

Ugh this chapter was a little weak; Ok remember reviews are loved (Especially constructive criticism).

And about the Quote Corner thing I decided to add a quote (funny or serious) at the beginning of every chapter from now on.


	4. Thru the Gates of Hell

**A New Life**

A/N: I will be using the real Japanese names

This is my first fic so characters will probably be a little OOC (Especially Shiho she's hard to write). Constructive criticism is welcomed. This is Shinichi/Shiho Conan/Ai so if you don't like it tough. :P

"Shinichi" Speech

(Shinichi) Author Notes

'_Shinichi_' Thoughts

This take place (Mostly) in the United States, also Ran, Kaito, Heiji, and Aoko know Shinichi and Shiho's secret and Shinichi, Shiho, Heiji, and Aoko know Kaito's secret (He's dating Aoko and is still the Kaitou Kid) also Shiho has yet to met Shinichi's parents.

Review Responses:

**Fanfic lover: **Yup serious fire power (I was gonna give them a Rocket Launcher but decided not to, and you've probably noticed I'm obsessed with guns)

**Hannah-asakura:** Of course she does but Shinichi's not the sharpest crayon in the box when it comes to relationship

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed; if you think I do own it you are a very stupid person with an I.Q. of 1 Ok this is part two of the last chapter (A lot of guns, action, gore, and of course dead people)

**Quote Corner:** There are only two things that are infinite: the universe and human stupidity. About the universe, I am still not certain. -Albert Einstein.

Ch 4: Thru the Gates of Hell

Shinichi, Heiji, and Kaito rejoined their squad and continued towards the rally point. Once there the machinegun crews and snipers set up a small defensive area, while the Platoon CO set up a radio.

The two Japanese detectives and our favorite Phantom Thief look from the edge of the trees towards the airstrip there, was at least 60 yards of tall grass separating the two areas. Kaito spoke first, "So, we have to run across that?" "Yup," Said Shinichi. "This is suicide, if they see us it's gonna be hell." Mumbled Kaito "Yeah, and then after our cover is blown we have to run up all 200 yards of that hill and across a 25 foot wide driveway with out getting shot," Said Heiji "you're right Kaito, this is suicide." "Shut it guys this has to be done," Said Shinichi as they moved back towards the squad.

No sooner than they joined their squad did their CO get a message on his 2-way helmet radio, "Yes Sir," Sergeant Ramirez looked at his squad, they all gave him a nod "Yes they're ready, ok moving out." Again he looked at his squad "Move to the edge of the tall grass but no further." With that command they ran out of the forest and to the edge of the tall grass. Once there the Lt. motioned for them to crouch down, he then whispered "You will not fire until your receive orders over your headset ok?" He received nods of understanding, "Good."

Each member of this operation brains ran heavy with thought, some of remembrance of fallen comrades, nervousness, some scared for themselves and their comrades, and for others hatred towards their foes, but they all shared one common emotion; anticipation, for the final order, the point of no return, the leap of faith, for the veterans this was just another operation a normal work day, but for the greenhorns(1) (like our young heroes) this would be their baptism of fire, where they would be thrown from their comfortable black views of combat thru the gates of hell to the terrible world that is real combat. They could all hear the crackle of gunfire coming from the town, their trigger fingers twitching, legs poised to jump up at a moments notice, finally after what seemed to be an eternity the order came, "Fire!"

It must have been quite the surprise to any Black operative who happened to be looking in that certain direction to see 80 people bathed in the twilight jump up out of the tall grass, of course that surprise would only last for a moment when the sound of gunfire and dropping bodies brought them back to a hellish reality.

Kaito, Shinichi, and Heiji jumped up at the command and began to provide suppression fire for their allies; over their headsets the heard the yelling of commands over the crackle of gunfire it was almost overwhelming but they managed to hold out

After emptying two whole clips of bullets they received the order to advance to the other side of the airstrip, the charged across gunning down any enemy that crossed their path and helping any allies that were pinned down by gunfire, they soon reached their destination and fanned out to make sure no enemy reinforcements came down the hill.

After a few intense minutes a voice came over the radio "Hangars and tower secured, Alpha team advance up the slope and enter the compound, Go!" Again the air was filled with the sound of gunfire and flying lead, except this time the fire wasn't one sided the BO though still surprised and out numbered they managed to fight back. _'This reminds me of a World War Two bayonet charge (2),' _thought Shinichi as he filled a Black Operative with lead.

At last they reached the top of the hill and charged across the driveway and hide behind the bushes, one of the men stood up and threw a grenade at the door, it hit the porch and blew up knocking down the door. Then Heiji stood up and threw another grenade this on thru the door to clear their path, after it exploded they stormed thru the door and cut down any BO member unlucky enough to be caught in their path, they ran up the stairs to the second floor and began knocking down doors.

After five tries they found what the were looking for the Black Organization's mainframe, Shinichi began to hack thru the security systems with ease and after he found what he was looking for began to download everything to the portable hard drives he was provided with, it took a few minutes but he got everything he needed well everything but the APTX-4869 data, after a few more seconds he found it and took out the CD provide by Shiho and began to download it.

"Come on Kudo we haven't got all day!" Shouted SGT. Ramirez as he cut down a Black Operative that charge up the stairs "Just a second more!" responded Shinichi _'Come on…75…80…85…90…95…100,' _He grabbed CD and stuck it into his shirt pocket and gave the hard drives to the Sergeant "I'm done let's go!"

They ran out the door and Shinichi took his two grenades, took out the pins and threw them into the room, they exploded destroying the computers. Shinichi ran to his squad at the bottom of the stairs and followed them out the door. When they reached the outside the other squads were encountering heavy fire. After making it across the concrete they encountered heavier fire, _'Damn we'll never be able to get by' _thought Shinichi _'Wait that's it,' _"Sergeant, me, Kaito, and Heiji will give you cover fire while you run to the airport," "Ok" Go on the count of three, 1…2…3…COVERING FIRE!!" Shinichi unleashed his gunfire in the general direction of the enemy and Kaito and Heiji threw grenades while the squad ran of towards the airstrip.

After the enemy was disposed of our three heroes ran down the path to the airstrip dodging rocks ruts and trees, "Go, hurry up their right behind us!" yelled Shinichi who was the farthest behind. Just then a figure jumped into their path and started to fire on them hit Shinichi in the right leg, Shinichi screamed out in pain as he felt the red hot lead pierce thru his flesh and dropped to the ground, Heiji quickly disposed of the enemy while Kaito ran to his fallen friend, "Go, go on with out me," said Shinichi, "No come on Kudo you can make it," "No I'll just slow you down!" Shinichi then reached into his shirt pocket and took out the CD "Here give this to Shiho it has the APTX-4869 data." By now they had Shinichi propped up against a boulder facing the compound "No Shinichi I won't leave you here." Shinichi leveled his rifle at them and said, "Go damn it, I'll just slow you down and we'll all be shot, now go." Kaito and Heiji were about to protest but the sharp glare their friend was giving cut them off; they looked at each other reluctantly, then Heiji put a hand on Shinichi's shoulder "Good luck Kudo." "Thanks Hattori, now go I'll see you later." They ran off leaving Shinichi leaning against the rock.

Kaito and Heiji reached the airstrip to find that their squad was waiting, "Where's Kudo?" Asked Sergeant Ramirez "He got hit and he told us to go on with out him." Said Kaito in an even tone with his poker face on "Damn." Said the Sergeant, "Too late to do anything about that, the main force will find him when they reach the compound, now come on we need to get the wounded back to camp." Kaito and Heiji barely suppressed the urge to hit the Sergeant for talking about their best friend in such a casual manner. They then escorted the wounded back to camp.

Shinichi had been resting against the rock for a while when he caught sight of a squad of Black Operatives, he raised his rifle and switched it to semi-auto and leaved the scope, and pulled the trigger, a bullet tore thru the air with pinpoint accuracy killing a Black Operative. This sent the other enemies into a mad dash for cover, but unfortunately for them there was none.

Shinichi fired another bullet and another one fell,_ 'This one's for ruining four years of my life.'_

Another bullet left the barrel, _'This one's for Akemi.'_

Yet another bullet flew thru the air killing its target, _'That's for Shiho.'_

Another one drops, _'That's for Kaito's dad.'_

Another dropped, _'That's for everyone that's died trying to stop you.'_

The BO had started to return fire but Shinichi just kept on firing, _'That's for everyone you've murdered.'_

Another fell they were and down to two left, _'That's for all the families you've torn apart.'_

Another dropped dead, _'That's for making me miss the world cup, TWO YEARS IN A ROW!'_

The last one dropped dead, _'That one was for the hell of it!'_

At last they were all gone; Shinichi reloaded his rifle when he spotted another squad _'More bastards ready to be killed.'_ Shinichi switched his M4 back to full auto, and leveled his sights on the closest one, _'Bye bastards.' _Shinichi let out a torrent of bullets killing two black operatives; he had expected the enemy to go into panic, but they stayed disciplined and look in the direction the fire came from, found him and started to return fire and this time it was more accurate, but Shinichi stayed calm and continued firing his rifle. After downing three more operatives Shinichi took a hit, he yelled out in pain as the bullet tore thru the flesh at his left shoulder causing him to drop his rifle, he knew he couldn't fire a rifle with one arm so he grabbed his pistol and started to fire killing one operative with a bullet, he killed another two leaving only one left he had him dead in his sight and started to pull back the trigger…Click…_ 'Oh crap'_ Shinichi realized he was out of ammo, he searched for another clip and heard foot steps coming closer, he finally found one but… **BAM! **Shinichi felt another burning sensation as another bullet tore thru his left shoulder again; he then saw a figure before him.

The figure kicked Shinichi in the stomach and then grabbed him by his neck and said, "We meet Mr. Detective." Just then Shinichi realized the figure had long blond hair, _'Gin.'_ Gin punched Shinichi in the stomach and slammed his head against a boulder causing his head to bleed, Gin then dropped Shinichi and pulled out his pistol, "Good bye Kudo Shinichi Great Detective of the East." **BAM!** Strangely Shinichi did not feel the impact of a bullet, but instead was surprised as Gin fell over blood pooling around his head, "Hey Dan we got a man down over here." Shinichi saw a figure kneel down in front of him and a voice say, "Don't worry man, we'll get you back to base," before his vision faded to the comforting pain free black of unconsciousness.

Heiji and Kaito were thinking about their lost friend and how to break the news to everyone especially the Kudos and Shiho. They almost froze as said people came into the view.

Shiho and everyone else were overjoyed as the saw Kaito and Heiji come over the hill. But wait where's Shinichi? Shiho had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Kaito and Heiji walked over to the group and received hugs from their parents and girlfriends, then Shiho asked the dreaded question "Where's Shinichi guys?" Heiji looked at the ground and Kaito slipped on his poker face "He didn't make." Shiho felt her world collapse around her "What do you mean he didn't make it?" "He got hit we were under fire and he told us to leave him behind, there is o way he could be alive there were too many of them." Shiho heard Mrs. Kudo cry and felt tears sting her eyes "No…" she whispered and started to cry "He can't be… he can't be dead" she fell to her knees and started to full-fledge sob, everyone was crying now even Kaito with his unbreakable poker face felt tears form behind his eyes as he hugged Aoko. They went on crying like that for a few minutes until they heard some men yelling "We got another wounded," "How bad another person yelled back?" "Three bullet wounds; one in his leg and two in his left shoulder, he also had his head slammed against a rock." responded the first voice "What's his name?" "Shinichi Kudo." That got everyone's attention; they all ran towards voices to see them place an unconscious and badly bleeding Shinichi on a stretcher and carrying him into the medical tent, "Shinichi!" They all yelled and ran towards him only to be stopped by a pair of orderlies "You know him?" one asked "Yes." They all said. "I'm sorry but you'll have to wait a while," Said the other one.

They all waited for over an hour until the doctor came out "Are Mr. and Mrs. Kudo here?" said people raised their hands, "Good, I need to talk to you in private please." They walked into the tent to leave the others to wonder what they are talking about. After what felt like a thousand years but in reality was only five minutes the Kudos came out and were bombarded by questions of Shinichi's wellbeing "Well there's good and bad news, but I'll tell you the good news first, Shinichi will be fine after resting a while, however the bad news is that the bullets tore some ligaments in his shoulder so he won't be able to move that for a while and the same goes for his right leg so he'll be using crutches for a while, oh and Shiho I want to talk to you." "O-ok" they walked to the other side of the tent "Ok Shiho while I was in the tent talking to the doctor my son kept calling out your name," Shiho blushed "so I'm thinking he'll want to see you when he wakes up so could you stay with him until he wakes up, we'll bring you food." "Ok" said Shiho as she turned to go inside "Oh and Shiho." She stopped "Yes?" "From what I saw earlier you and Shinichi seem quite fond of each other what exactly are your intentions toward my son?" Shiho turned beet red and stammered out a reply. "Well just friends." She then turned around and walked into the tent _'If those two are just friends I'll eat my husband's novel.' _thought Yukiko.

Once inside the tent Shiho realized she still had Shinichi's notebook _'He told me that if he made it back to give it back to him.' _So she put the notebook beside Shinichi's head and looked at his resting form and smiled _'Wow he sure looks peaceful when he sleep, almost childlike.' _Just then Kaito came in "Hey Miyano, Shinichi gave me the Aptoxin data, so I'm giving it to you and don't feel like you have to start working know you van wait till he's awake." With that he tossed he the CD and Shiho set it on the nightstand by Shinichi's bed and pulled up a chair and laid her head next to Shinichi's and fell into a blissful dreamless sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wow told you that would be a long one (almost 3,000 words) and this is only part 2 of three (The next one will be shorter and most likely out Friday (No promises), This so should have been up on Monday night but Sunday I had writers block, I had homework and test to study for on Monday and once I started to type it just kept getting bigger until it became this monster in front of you. (Stupid writers block)

Ok what happened to my reviewers I only got two.

I'm listening to Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit, Boulevard of Broken Dreams (Remix) by Green Day, Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan, Me Against the World also by Simple Plan, and The Last Song by All-American Rejects because they remind me of Detective Conan (Still have no clue why though).

1. Greenhorns: Generic term for newbie soldiers that have no real live combat experience

2. Bayonet charge: bayonets were long knife like objects that could be attached to the ends of some rifles, thus a bayonet charge is where soldiers fix bayonets on their weapons and charge the enemy position; generally used as a last resort they were common before World War Two and contributed to the large casualty rate in the first world war, the last _American_ bayonet charge was on June 6th 1944 when a company of 101st Airborne troops were pinned down by the Germans in a small town south of Utah beach it was a success, mean while the Japanese often issued bayonet charges right up to the end of the war (They failed 99 percentof the time and wasted valuable human lives).

Remember,

Reader as liked,

Reviewers are loved.


	5. Recovering

**A New Life**

A/N: I will be using the real Japanese names

This is my first fic so characters will probably be a little OOC (Especially Shiho she's hard to write). Constructive criticism is welcomed. This is Shinichi/Shiho Conan/Ai so if you don't like it tough.

"Shinichi" Speech

(Shinichi) Author Notes

'_Shinichi_' Thoughts

This take place (Mostly) in the United States, also everyone knows Shinichi and Shiho's secret and Shinichi, Shiho, Heiji, and Aoko know Kaito's secret (He's dating Aoko and is still the Kaitou Kid) also Shiho has yet to met Shinichi's parents.

Review Responses:

**Sacred-aliance: **Yeah I hope this story line is interesting (If it wasn't I wouldn't be a very good author would I)

**Silver Sky Magician:** You ask for more and you get more, see how it works (And yeah I didn't really expect any one to understand the weapons)

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed; if you think I do own it you are a very stupid person with an I.Q. of 1, Ok this is part three of chapter 3 (Mostly fluff with some humor)

**Quotes: **I never give them hell. I just tell the truth and they think its hell. -Harry S. Truman

You shall know the truth, and the truth shall make you mad. -Aldous Leonard Huxley, British writer

Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow. The important thing is to not stop questioning. -Albert Einstein

Ch 5: Recovering

Shiho was currently reading a science magazine, to the casual observer she look like her attention was on the magazine, but if you looked for a while you could see her eyes flicker up to see the patient laying in the white hospital bed, that is of course if you could even stand there for that long with out drawing attention to yourself because she was very observant.

Shiho sat at the chair at the edge of Shinichi's bed and she was feeling two emotions, one was obvious concern, concern over the young man covered in the white hospital sheets and hooked up to an I.V. tube, any random person who happened to walk in the room could see that, the other emotion was more concealed it was boredom pure uninhibited boredom, _'Damn I'm bored, really bored, but don't get me wrong I love watching Kudo all day and staring at him, but for ELEVEN HOURS, come on Shinichi wake up, do SOMETHING!' _Her brain screamed (Oh its 9:45 PM) _'I know, I'll go over today's events, Ok first I woke up and talked with Shinichi and he kissed me,' _she blushed at that memory, _'Then I saw him before he left and she gave me his dog tag,' _she fingered the metal chain as she hadn't taken it off_, 'Then Kaito and Heiji came back and told me Shinichi probably wasn't coming back, and I cried for the first time in a long time, then we heard someone yell Shinichi's name and rushed over a saw him being taken to the hospital. Then the doctor and the Kudos talked for awhile and Mrs. Kudo asked me to watch over Shinichi, and Kaito gave me the Aptoxin data, and then I sat here for 11 hours.' _Shiho's eyes moved from Shinichi's face to look at the CD that contained the Aptoxin data, _'I wish I could work on the cure but I told Kaito that I wouldn't work until Shinichi woke up,' _She yawned and scooted her chair over to lay her head by Shinichi's face, she found her hand going through Shinichi's hair, Shinichi mumbled and almost woke up at the contact, _'Shoot that was close.' _Shiho sat their lovingly stroking Shinichi's hair, after a while she felt her eyes lids getting heavy and fell into a peaceful sleep and unconsciously wrapped her arm around Shinichi's midsection.

-

Shinichi's eyes flickered open and then shut right away _'Ah, go away light!' _he became faintly awareof a warm object wrapped around his midsection but couldn't bring himself to open his eyes to find out what _'Okay lets go over what happened, first I got shot in the leg and I told Kaito and Heiji to go on with out me. I managed to hold my own for a while, until I got shot again and took out my pistol and killed some more Organization members until I ran out of ammo and Gin shot me.' _Shinichi grimaced at that name, _'He then kicked me, punched me and hit my head against a rock, and when he was about to kill me someone shot him and apparently brought me here, Yup that about sums it up.'_ Shinichi opened his eyes and forced them to get adjusted to the light. He then became aware that the warm 'Thing' wrapped around his midsection was breathing. He leaned his head down and his eyes came to rest on the sleeping form of Shiho with her head resting on his chest and arms wrapped around his midsection. Shinichi was surprised, he instantly blushed and tried to wiggle out of her grasp but every time he move his shoulder and leg he would hiss in great pain, causing Shiho to mumble something incomprehensible and hug him tighter as if he was a teddy bear. This kept up for several minutes until Shinichi gave up and said, "Shiho wakeup, wake up."

-

Shiho heard someone calling her name, "Shiho wakeup, wakeup." _'That sounds like Shinichi.' _Shiho opened her eyes and saw she was resting her head on Shinichi's chest and had wrapped her arms around him. A blush exploded on her face and she quickly let go of Shinichi and turned to look at him and saw he was also blushing.

They sat their in awkward silence until Shiho spoke up, "I'm glad you're ok." "Yeah me to." responded Shinichi. Again awkward silence filled the room but his time it was Shinichi that spoke up first. "So what happened after Heiji and Kaito got to back to you guys?" "Well they told everyone that you probably weren't coming back and we all started to cry, we cried for a while until we heard someone yelling that they found you, so we ran towards the voice and saw you being taken into the hospital tent. We wanted to go in but some orderlies stopped us and we waited for the doctor to come out, he then talked with your parents and then your mom asked me to stay with you, oh and Kaito gave me the APTX-4869 data." Said Shiho, Shinichi nodded absorbing the information and then asked "How bad is it?" Shiho was confused but then realized what he asked "Well the bullets that hit you in your left shoulder are just flesh wounds that should heal in a week and your right leg is about the same except that unlike in your shoulder the bullet imbedded it self in your leg and they had to extract it by having a small operation so you need to stay off of it for about three to four weeks so it can heal right, so you won't be able to do any running for a while." She explained "Ok so how long have I been out?" asked Shinichi "About eleven hours." Shinichi nodded "Shiho what did you do with my notebook?" "Oh that, I set it next to your bed and I haven't opened it just like you asked," She motioned to the nightstand next to the bed. The sight of Shinichi laying there and talking to her was sent waves of relief cascading though her body and tears starting to form behind her eyes.

-

Shinichi sat in his bed slowly letting information sink in bits at a time, he then noticed Shiho was starting to cry. He was about to ask her why when she flung herself at him, hugged him and buried her head in his chest. Saying Shinichi was shocked would be an understatement he blushed furiously until he felt her body tremble with silent sobs and tears soak his shirt, he did the only thing he could, he rubbed her back and whispered "It's ok I'm ok, you can cry its ok." over and over until she stopped crying so much.

-

Heiji and Kaito were sitting on the grass outside. "Hey Kaito," said Heiji "Yeah." responded Kaito. "We should go see how Shinichi is doing and how Shiho is holding up." "Yeah, let's go" they stood up and walked over to the medical tent and opened the flap entrance. They were surprised at the sight of Shiho hugging Shinichi and him rubbing her back. Kaito and Heiji faced each other and an evil smile formed on their face, "Oi Kudo, Miyano you lovebirds sure don't waste any time do you." Shinichi and Shiho froze on the spot. Shiho let go of Shinichi and turned around while Shinichi looked up, both were blushing as red as tomatoes and stammered out "We're not in love." Heiji and Kaito and thought the same thing _'Denial' _"Sure you aren't, Oh Shinichi you better get some rest your parents already bought airline tickets to New York City from Omaha, Nebraska at 6:00 PM tomorrow so you read to leave at 8:00 AM if you want to be on time." With that they left the couple sitting there with light blushes on their faces, Shinichi could of swore he heard Kaito and Heiji burst out in laughter once they left the tent.

Shiho spoke up first, "You heard them Shinichi you better get to sleep if you want to be rested for tomorrow, but before that we need to change you bandages." Shinichi nodded and threw off the bed sheets. Only after that did he realize that all he had on was a pair of boxers and a white sleeveless shirt, Shinichi and Shiho both blushed for a moment but that didn't stop Shiho from changing his bandages. "This might hurt." She said as she started to take off his bandages "Ow!" he hissed as she unwrapped his leg bandage "Told you." "Quiet you." After taking of all his old bandages she replaced them with new ones. "There all done, you such a cry baby Shinichi," said Shiho. "You try getting shot three times and then we'll talk ok." responded Shinichi "Hey I'm hungry, you got any thing to eat Shiho?" "Your in luck the mess tent (1) is still cooking dinner I'll run over to get you some food." Shinichi nodded in response. "So what do you want?" "I'll have three hotdogs, a mug of coffee, and a tall glass of orange juice please." said Shinichi _'Man, I've sure fallen in love with America food since I've been here.' _"Ok I'll be right back." With that Shiho walked out of the tent. Shinichi sighed and lay back down in the bed.

-

Doctor Stephenson walked back from the supply tent and yawned and looked at his watch, _'Wow, 10:00 already, I better check on the patient, what was his name again, Kodo…Hobo…kiddo…no that's not right…oh that's right Kudo, I wonder if he's awake yet.' _With that the Doctor walked in to the tent to as was slightly startled to see Shinichi sitting up in bed. "Glad to see you're up Kudo." Said the Doctor "Yeah me too." responded Shinichi "Hey where's your girlfriend… Miyano right?" the doctor noticed that Shinichi blushed furiously and tried to stammer out a reply, "You got her name right but she's not my girlfriend we're just friends." "Oh, could of fooled me." Laughed the doctor, _'Denial.' _thought the doctor_ 'If those two are just friends I'll eat my stethoscope and my PH.D.' _"Hey doc." Said Shinichi noticing the doctor was spacing out "When can I get out of here?" he asked "Oh I want to keep you over night to make sure you're ok and you can leave in the morning, try not to do tasks that require running or heavy lifting, and since you are awake and can eat I gonna remove your I.V. tube." Shinichi bit his lip as the doctor took out the tube. Just then Shiho walked in the tent carrying a tray of food and drinks. "Hi doctor," said Shiho as she set down the trays, "I got the food you wanted Shinichi." said Shiho "Thanks Shiho. The doc says I should be able to leave tomorrow morning, just in time for our flight." said Shinichi "Great." said Shiho as she gave Shinichi his drink. "Wait what do you mean, 'just in time for our flight'?" asked the doctor. "We're going to Omaha to catch a flight to New York City." explained Shinichi. "Oh." said the doctor, he walked towards the exit opened it and stopped "Goodnight Kudo, Miyano. Oh and Kudo you have a lovely girlfriend." Shinichi spit out his juice blushed while Shiho almost choked on the soda she got for herself, Doctor Stephenson walked out before the two could voice any objections.

-

Yeah, another chapter out, cheers for me, after this the updates will probably only come on the weekends seeing how the story gets more complicated.

Joke of the day:

Mom: What did you do today?

Ethan: We did a guessing game.

Mom: But I thought you were having math exams?

Ethan: That's right…

Please read and review, I only got four reviews for the last two chapters; I got more for the first chapter alone.


	6. Confessions & Traveling

**A New Life**

A/N: I will be using the real Japanese names

This is my first fic so characters will probably be a little OOC (Especially Shiho she's hard to write). Constructive criticism is welcomed. This is Shinichi/Shiho so if you don't like it tough.

"Shinichi" Speech

'_Shinichi_' Thoughts

(Shinichi) Reason (My good side)

(_Shinichi) _Mayhem (My bad side)

This take place (Mostly) in the United States, also everyone knows Shinichi and Shiho's secret and Shinichi, Shiho, Heiji, and Aoko know Kaito's secret (He's dating Aoko and is still the Kaitou Kid) also Shiho has yet to met Shinichi's parents. Also this fic starts the third week of October.

Review Responses:

**Black-zip: **Thank you so much for reviewing this story. I'm a friend? I have a friend. :) (Who would have thought) Also I think that Heiji would support Shinichi no matter who he chooses, Ran or Shiho, but he would probably more keen towards Ran, and yes Kaitou Kid and Shinichi are rivals but I think Kaito and Shinichi can put petty rivalries (Even though they're stubborn as donkeys) aside temporarily for a greater good (they will go back to rivals later). You made my day friend, and I love your story.

**Silver Sky Magician:** Yup that was supposed to be a light hearted chapter. Glad you liked it.

**jack5-adam: **Thank you for the review (everyone read his stories).

**First Silvera: **Yeah they are terribly OOC but people like it. (I never was good at keeping characters in character anyway but I will try to improve) **(EVERYONE read "ENCOUNTER in Venice")**

-

**Quotes from Kudo: **What frustrates us and robs our lives of joy is the absence of meaning. Our lives go on day after day. They may be successful or unsuccessful, full of pleasure or full of worry. But do they mean anything? …Would our disappearance leave the world poorer or just less crowded-Rabbi Harold Kushner

Someone once told him that if humans were meant to fly, they would have been born with wings. But he sees this as an obstacle to be overcome, not a dictum of nature. Humans were born without language or art or differential calculus, after all, but still spent their lives working towards understanding and beauty and dy-over-dx. So he spends his life working towards the sky. -Author Unknown

Ch 6: Confessions and Traveling

After getting over their blushing episode Shinichi and Shiho ate in peaceful silence. After they were done Shiho cleaned up and asked, "Shinichi, do you want me to stay with you tonight?" "Thanks Shiho but you should sleep in your tent, you're gonna get stiff joints if you sleep in the chair tonight," Shinichi thought he saw a faint flicker of disappointment in her eyes "or you could sleep in my bed." Shiho and Shinichi were blushing as red as a ripe tomato but Shinichi continued talking "NEXT to each other not with each other," Explained Shinichi waving his hands in front of him in defense , Shiho nodded still blushing, "Sure just let me get us some proper pajamas." With that she walked out of the tent. _'I can't believe I asked her to sleep in the same bed as me,' _Shinichi thought, _'and see even agreed, wow.' _Shiho was walking back with the clothes; she was dressed in an oversized tee-shirt and a pair of dark blue sweatpants or to be more specific one of Shinichi's sweatpants. _'I can't believe Shinichi asked me to sleep in the same bed as him, and that he had lent me some of his sweatpants.' _(Shiho hadn't packed enough pajama pants for the trip so Shinichi let her borrow some of his sweatpants.) In Shiho's arm were Shinichi's pajamas; a large tee and a pair of gray sweat pants.

Shinichi turned as Shiho opened the tent and walked in. _'Wow she looks nice even though those clothes are big for her.' _Thought Shinichi, "Shinichi, do you need any help getting dressed?" asked Shiho "Yeah thanks." Answered Shinichi as he tossed off the sheets, Shinichi winced in pain when Shiho helped him put on his shirt because of his arm, the pants were easier but still Shinichi hiss in pain when Shiho accidentally ran her fingers over the wound, "Sorry Shinichi." Apologized Shiho, "That's ok it's not your fault." After a few more seconds Shinichi was dressed and back in bed, Shiho climbed in beside him and shut off the nightstand lamp. "Goodnight Shinichi." "Goodnight Shiho."

'_Come on Kudo do this while you have the courage' _Shinichi took in a deep breath "Hey Shiho, can I tell you something?" he asked. "Sure what's on your mind Shinichi?" asked Shiho curiously as she turned to face him. "Shiho, I thought of you as an ally against the Black Organization from the day I meet you, and after the bus jack incident those of alliance feelings evolved into friendship, and after we started the downfall of the B.O. you became more open towards me with your feelings," Shinichi stopped to take a breath and see Shiho's reaction so far, "I felt that our friendship was becoming something more and after my near death experience I realized that I… I…" Shinichi stuttered and then stopped to harness any courage he had left. "Yes you what?" said Shiho "I… I love you Shiho Miyano." Shiho was stunned she just laid there and she became even more stunned when she felt his warm lips on hers; she stayed stiff for a couple seconds before being overcome with a wave of emotions she then returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him lick her lips to ask for entrance; she parted her lips and felt his tongue invade her mouth and proceeded to fight for dominance with her tongue, after what seemed like eternity Shinichi pulled back for that damned need of air. Shiho took this opportunity to speak, "I…I love you to Shinichi Kudo" She saw him break into a huge smile and pulled her towards his chest. "I love you Shiho Miyano forever and for always." Shiho just laid in the protective grasp of Shinichi as she was lulled to sleep by his scent. Shinichi felt as if he could take on the world, _'I have the girl I love in my arms and about to get a fresh start at life, how could this get better." _Shinichi deeply inhaled Shiho's scent and followed her to a peaceful dreamless sleep.

-

Kaito turned off his alarm, _'Ugh 6:45 AM, too early'_ and reluctantly got out of bed. _'I wonder if Miyano stayed with Shinichi last night.'_ Kaito got dressed and walked over to Heiji's tent to wake him up. Upon arriving Kaito found Heiji already getting dressed. "Come on Heiji we need to get Miyano and Shinichi up." "Hold on Kaito, I just got up." After a couple of seconds Heiji emerged, "I think their still in the Medical tent Kaito." said Heiji. "Me too," said Kaito, "Let's go wake them up." Heiji and Kaito arrived at the tent and opened the flap, what they saw next surprised them so much that their mouths just hung open with eyes wide and if you were passing by you could of swore they look like fish out of water..

There in front of them was Shinichi and Shiho lying in the same bed, facing each other, arms wrapped around each other and Shiho's face buried in Shinichi's chest. Kaito and Heiji looked at each other in shock and thought the same thing, _'Wow Shinichi moves fast, she's already sleeping in the same bed with him.' _Then Kaito and Heiji mouths formed an evil twisted smile. They walked to the end of the bed and looked at each other Kaito started the countdown, "3…2…1…WAKE UP YOU LOVEBIRDS!" The results we at least sidesplitting, Shiho shot straight up eyes wide causing Shinichi to wake up and fall off the bed landing on his arm, Shiho having recovered from her shock grabbed the lamp off the nightstand and hurled it at the running Heiji and Kaito knocking out Heiji causing Kaito to stop and drag his fallen comrade away instead of leaving him to a gruesome fate at the hands of Shiho, Kaito could hear Shiho yelling enough profanities to bring tears of appreciation to Inspector Nakamori eyes. After dragging Heiji across the camp Kaito felt it was safe enough and bust out laughing clutched his gut and rolled around on the ground with tears in his eyes. After he stopped laughing he walked over to Heiji who was still unconscious and had a nasty bump on his head. Kaito heard Heiji mumble, "No mommy I want a pony for my birthday." Then Heiji stuck his thumb in his mouth and started to suck on it, Kaito stopped, brain still trying to process what was happening, he then grabbed his camera phone out of his pocket and took a picture of Heiji, _'I love blackmail.' _thought Kaito as he chuckled to himself and continued to drag Heiji towards his tent.

-

Even though see knew they were gone she continued to yell profanities ranging from bad comments about their heritage to physically impossible torture methods using brooms, mops, and toilet plungers. She only stopped after hearing a moan of pain coming from the floor, only after that did she realize that Shinichi had fallen off the bed, she looked over the other side of the bed to see Shinichi sprawled out on the floor clutching his shoulder in pain, "Shinichi!" yelled Shiho as she jumped off the bed and land next to him and help him sit up. "You ok?" asked Shiho. "Does it LOOK like I'm ok?" responded Shinichi through clenched teeth as Shiho helped him up and onto the bed. "Was that Heiji and Kaito?" asked Shinichi "Yeah that was them." Answered Shiho "I'm gonna strangle them with my bare hands." "Me too, but we need to get dressed first so I'll go get our clothes." said Shiho "Ok." said Shinichi. With that Shiho left.

-

Not a minute after her leaving the doctor made his last check up on Shinichi. "So doctor can I leave today?" asked Shinichi as Doctor Stephenson wrapped new bandages over his wounds. "Yeah you should be able to walk on your right leg and move your arm, but don't do any strenuous activities for a week or you won't heal right. You should get a check up in a couple of days to make sure your ok." explained the doctor as he walked out.

-

Shiho walk in the tent a few minutes later wearing a burgundy sweater and a pair of blue jeans both showing off her figure perfectly. "You look nice." Said Shinichi with a faint blush on his cheeks "Thanks, here are your clothes." said Shiho also with a faint blush on her cheeks as she turned around to let Shinichi get dressed. Shinichi looked at the clothes Shiho had picked out for him; a black hooded sweatshirt and a pair of blue polo jeans. Shinichi put them on with little problems but his arm and leg did hurt a little every time he moved them. "Ok I'm ready Shiho we can go to breakfast." said Shinichi as he walked towards Shiho. "Are you sure you should be walking?" asked a concerned Shiho. "Yup the doc says I can walk just not run." answered Shinichi as the two walked out of the tent towards the mess tent (1).

Upon entering they saw Heiji and Kaito sitting at a table at the far end of the tent eating pancakes, oatmeal, and laughing. Shiho face contorted in anger, she was about to walk over when she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard Shinichi whisper "Don't worry about them." She stopped and turned to walk with Shinichi through the breakfast line. They got pancakes and bacon and walked over to Kaito and Heiji who by now had seen them and waved them over. "So lovebirds what did you do last night?" asked Heiji suggestively "We didn't do anything except sleep." answered Shiho with a straight face. "Sure you did," Said Kaito his voice dripping with sarcasm, "You honestly expect us to believe that all you did was sleep?" asked Heiji. Shinichi decided to answer this one "Shiho asked me if I wanted her to stay the night, I said ok but she couldn't sleep in the chair so she slept in my bed." Kaito and Heiji didn't buy Shinichi's explanation one bit but they didn't dispute it. The rest of the meal went with out incident except Kaito decided to pull out a piece of bacon and a pancake out from behind Shinichi's ear, but hey this is Kaito so that's normal. Shinichi and Shiho finished first and stood up to throw their food away "Wait guys you didn't finish your oatmeal." said Kaito, Shiho and Shinichi stopped set down their trays and picked up their bowls which were full of warm oatmeal, they then dumped the oatmeal on Kaito and Heiji's heads. "That's for earlier." said Shinichi and Shiho as they walked away leaving a stunned Kaito and Heiji to try to get the sticky goop out of their hair.

-

Shinichi and Shiho at least had the courtesy to walk out of hearing range before they burst in to laughter, "They should have seen the look on their faces, it was priceless." said Shinichi as he struggled to regain his breath "Yeah they deserved it." replied Shiho as she regained control of her breathing. "We should hurry and pack it's already 7:30." said Shinichi "We have to leave in an half an hour if we want to get to Omaha on time." "Ok, we'll go pack and I'll meet you at the bus stop when you're done, ok?" asked Shiho. "Sure thing." responded Shinichi as he started to walk towards his tent.

20 minutes later Shiho meet Shinichi at the bus stop along with Kaito and Heiji, though the two groups stayed away from each other. The bus arrived two minutes till eight. Shiho and Shinichi shared a seat at the back of the bus while Kaito and Heiji both took the front seat. The ride was uneventful, Shinichi simply watch the scenery fly by and Shiho pulled out a CD player and started to listen to music. Shinichi felt something drop onto his shoulder, wondering what it is he turned his head to see that Shiho had fallen asleep, _'Wow she looks beautiful when she's sleeping.' _Shinichi was then overcome by fatigue, _'Wow, riding on a bus can sure take a lot out of you.' _He set his head on the top of Shiho's, instantly he was intoxicated by her scent and felt it slowly lull him to sleep.

The bus had pulled over at a rest stop to let people off to use the restroom and buy some snacks. Kaito and Heiji were waiting outside the bus for Shiho and Shinichi to get off so they could apologize for what happened that morning, but when neither got off the bus they got curious and decided to find them. "I bet you they fell asleep on the bus." said Kaito as they climbed back on the bus. "Your probably right." said Heiji as they walked down the row. What they saw was not in the least bit surprising, Shiho had fallen asleep and her head had fallen on Shinichi's shoulder who it seems also fell asleep sometime later and had laid his head on the top of Shiho's head. Kaito and Heiji looked at them for awhile then turned to each other and said at the same time "And they say their not in love." they then returned to their seats for the rest of the trip.

-

Shinichi and Shiho woke up as the bus pulled in to Omaha and looked at the city as they made their way to Eppley Airfield. Once there at the terminal they got off the bus and took their luggage they walked to the check-in line and got their boarding passes Shinichi looked at the digital clock on the wall it read 4:50. As they walked up the stairs to the second floor they were stopped by some FBI agents. "Can we help you?" asked Shinichi "Yes we need to talk to you, follow us please." was the response Shinichi got. They followed the agents to the security office, one of the agents opened the door and motioned for them to sit down, and they saw a figure walk towards them. "You are Kudo, Miyano, Kuroba, and Hattori I presume." the figure was answered by four nods of the head; "Good." said the figure as he stepped out of the shadows. "My name is William Muller I'm the Director of the FBI." Our two Detectives, scientist, and Phantom thief look at each other startled. "Why do you need us?" asked Shinichi. "I had you brought here because I wanted to thank you for your help in taking down the Black Organization," he reached behind him to grab four small black objects that glinted when struck by the light from the desk behind him. "So I wanted to do something for you, I would like to welcome you to the FBI." he handed the badges to them. "Wow thanks." said Shinichi as he recovered from his shock. "You're quite welcome; Kudo and Miyano, Kudo's parents told me you would be moving to New York City so since today's Tuesday I would like you to report to the New York office on Monday. Also Kuroba and Hattori I would like you to report to the Tokyo office on Monday." said the Director as he stood up to shake their hands. "Also, what are agents with out weapons and a uniform." with that he again turned around and walked to a closet and took out four leather jackets and four pistols with holsters and handed them out. "Also what good are pistols with out ammo." with that he opened a drawer and took out 12 magazines of bullets and gave them out. When Shinichi, Shiho, Kaito, and Heiji finished getting their stuff on and pistols loaded they once again shook the FBI Directors hand, "Good luck to you all, and see you around soon." with that he retreated back into the shadows and the other agents opened the door for our new FBI agents.

After walking a distance they all turned to each other stared and said "Wow." at the same time. "I can't believe we're actually FBI agents, who would've thought." said Shinichi. "You guys think it's hard to believe, I'm an ex-member of the B.O." said Shiho "Well at least you aren't currently breaking the law," said Kaito "I'm the freaking Kaitou Kid, I'm wanted in every major country around the world." "Yeah I wonder what they'd do if they found out your night job, but your experience with disguises you would be a natural for spy missions Kaito." said Shinichi. "Yeah," said Kaito, he then looked at his watch, "Wow it's already 5:15 you guys better go to your gate, what's your gate number again?" said Kaito "Our gate is A16, what's your gate?" said Shiho "Our gate is…A1 darn that's on the other end of the building, well I guess this is goodbye at least for a little while." said Heiji "Yeah, but I'll call you guys by this weekend." said Shinichi. They proceeded to shake hands and exchange hugs and then walked of in different directions.

-

Shinichi and Shiho proceeded towards the security check-point. One of the security officers stopped them and drew his weapon catching the attention of everyone nearby, "Stop. You aren't allowed to carry weapons in the airport terminal, put the weapons down and kick them here." Shinichi and Shiho looked at each other and reached in to their pockets and took out their badges and flashed them at everyone. "Sorry officer, but we're part of the FBI, here have a closer look." said Shinichi as he tossed the officer his badge. The officer looked at it and then tossed it back while he inspected Shiho's badge. "Well everything checks out, sorry about that but you still can't carry a loaded gun unless you're an Air Marshal." said the officer as he put away his gun. "Not to worry, our weapons aren't loaded and they have the safety on anyway." said Shiho. "Ok you can proceed but may I ask why are you flying today?" "We are new agents and are headed to New York, our new condo is there." said Shinichi. "You live together, so are you married, engaged, or what." inquired the officer who to amusement in seeing the two blush slightly, around him most people had lost interest in the conversation and those who still listened giggle slightly at the flustered couple. "We're going out." said Shiho. "Very well, you can proceed, and I wish you well in your relationship." called out the officer as they walked towards the gate.

-

The flight was an uneventful one Shiho and Shinichi just sat held each others hand and looked out the window. They arrived in New York at about 8:45 got their luggage and caught a cab towards their new condo. After getting the keys and took the elevator to the top floor (6th floor) and walked to the room. "Let us see our new home shall we?" asked Shinichi. "We shall." responded Shiho chuckling at Shinichi's attempt at being a gentlemen. Shinichi inserted the keys into the key hole and unlock the door. They were awed by what they saw next.

-

Another chapter by yours truly, I hope you liked this one it was a long one, 3,000 words.

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed I just like to mess with them, I also don't Eppley Airfield, It's a real place (I live in Omaha)

Kaito's jokes of the day:

Teacher: I've had to punish you every day this week. What have you got to say?  
Student: I'm glad it's Friday!

Kaito: Did you happen to see a wagon load of monkeys go by?  
Shinichi: Nope, why, did you fall off?

Now please press the go button and review!


	7. New Home and Meeting the Neighbors

**A New Life**

A/N: I will be using the real Japanese names

This is my first fic so characters will probably be a little OOC (Especially Shiho, she's hard to write). Constructive criticism is welcomed. This is Shinichi/Shiho so if you don't like it tough.

"Shinichi" Speech

'_Shinichi_' Thoughts

(Shinichi) Reason (My good side)

(_Shinichi) _Mayhem (My bad side)

This take place (Mostly) in the United States, also everyone knows Shinichi and Shiho's secret and Shinichi, Shiho, Heiji, and Aoko know Kaito's secret (He's dating Aoko and is still the Kaitou Kid) also Shiho has yet to met Shinichi's parents. Also this fic starts the third week of October.

Review Responses:

**Sacred-aliance: **Yeah bad grammar mistakes, but… I fixed them you can check it out for yourself (I hope I a least got most of them)

**Lily:** I love my story too, and see I wrote more:)

**Silver Sky Magician: **Hopefully this is soon enough for you!

**SacredAligence: **Thanks for the 'excellent' award and I worked hard to lessen grammar mistakes. What makes you think this story is gonna end so soon (I didn't give them FBI jobs for the fun of it.)

**Black-zip: **Thanks I tired to make it great and I guess I succeeded.

**Hannah-asakura:** Look I'm continuing and you'll have to find out for yourself if they act like more of a couple.

-

**Quotes from Kudo: **Our deeds are like stones cast into the pool of time; though they themselves may disappear, their ripples extend to eternity. -Author unknown

Ch 7: New Home and Meeting the Neighbors

Shinichi opened the door and he and Shiho stared in awe at their new home, "Wow this place is big." Shinichi, Shiho just nodded in reply and they went to explore their new home. The condo was huge; it took up a quarter of the whole floor. They walked through the door and began to look around. To their left was a bed room with a bathroom and closet adjacent, to the left of the entrance was a kitchen complete with electric stove, oven, refrigerator, a table with four chairs, and also an island with a bar and four barstools, once you walked down the half a ways you pass a hall closet and you come to the living/dining room, in it was a big solid oak table with six oak chairs, also in the room was a couch with a coffee table in front of it facing a 50inch flat screen TV hooked up to a Surround Sound System sat in the corner, in the other corner was a computer a pretty powerful one at that it was composed of a HP media center pc 873n with 6.5 Gigahertz, a 500 Gigabyte hard drive, a 20 inch flat screen monitor, and a pair of speakers with a subwoofer. On both sides of the TV were sliding doors that lead to the balcony, on the balcony one could see the Statue of Liberty along with New York Harbor. They reentered the living room and walked down another hallway, to their right was an empty room and if you went right from the door you would see the door to the laundry room complete with washer and dryer. Across the hall is the master bedroom, complete with a king-sized bed and adjacent bathroom and a walk in closet.

-

Shinichi and Shiho retreated to the living room and plopped down on the soft couch, "Wow, this place is huge for a condo, how in hell were you able to afford it?" asked Shiho. "Yeah I didn't even know it looked big, what I mean is it looked big in the pictures a virtual web tour but its way bigger in real life, and I was able to afford it because I saved practically every penny I earned since my parents left me the old house... and my parents helped a little." explained Shinichi obviously embarrassed that he need help from his parents. "Ok, but did the furniture come with the condo, and what about the electronics?" asked Shiho. "The furniture came with it but I had someone I meet last time I came here deliver and install the electronics." explained Shinichi. "Ok." said Shiho,

"We should get our pajamas and go to bed its late." said Shinichi. "Yeah, it's pretty late." agreed Shiho, but before she could move Shinichi picked her up bridal style and started to carry her towards the bedroom. "What are you doing?" asked a startled Shiho. "Carrying you." Shinichi simply stated. "I can see that, but why are you carrying me?" "Because I love you and you deserved to be carried." with that Shinichi planted a quick kiss on Shiho's lips. He pulled back to look at Shiho's blushing face. "Here you are." he said as he laid Shiho down on the bed and turned to walk out of the room. "Wait, where are you going?" asked Shiho. "I'm gonna get our luggage so we can get our pajamas." explained Shinichi as he walked out the door.

Sure enough a few seconds later Shinichi returned with their luggage and set it down next to the bed. "Ok, I got our stuff so you get your pajamas and dress in the bathroom, and I'll dress out here." said Shinichi. "Okay." said Shiho as she walked with her pajamas into the bathroom. Shinichi quickly shed his shirt and pants and put on the pajamas from the night before. After a few minutes Shiho emerged from the bathroom, like Shinichi she wore the pajamas from the night before. Shiho lay down in the bed followed by Shinichi. Shinichi wrapped his arms around Shiho and pulled her to himself. He then trailed kisses up Shiho's neck earning a giggle from her and gave her another quick kiss on the lips. "Goodnight Shiho." whispered Shinichi. "Goodnight." responded Shiho. The two were soon overcome by fatigue from their jetlagged bodies and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

-

Shinichi woke up the next morning feeling very cold, he pulled the blankets closer to his body in an attempt to keep the cold out _'Wow it's cold and it's still dark out to.' _thought Shinichi as he looked for a clock, he found one on the headboard _'Wow it's only 7:00, way to early."_ He then realized he wasn't at his house or anyplace he remembered for that matter, then it hit him, he was at his new house. _'Man for a detective I'm kind of clueless sometimes.' _he thought. He then began to feel that something was missing, he look around for a while and finally his eyes settled on the door, there was light filtering from the bottom of the door, _'Wait, where's Shiho, she must have woken up earlier.' _Shinichi reluctantly got out of bed grabbed a sweatshirt put it on and walked out of the room. He walked down the hallway and saw Shiho standing in the window drinking coffee. Shinichi walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why are you up so early?" asked Shinichi. Shiho leaned back into his chest. "I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so I made some coffee and decided to watch the sunrise." answered Shiho as the gray light of false dawn streaked across the sky. "Ok, good, but where's my coffee?" asked Shinichi. "I kind of figured you wouldn't be asleep long so I left you a cup on the coffee table." "Thanks." said Shinichi as he walked over and grabbed his coffee mug. "Hey Shiho why don't you sit down with me, I'll get a blanket and we can watch the sunrise together." suggested Shinichi. "Sure, good idea, its a little cold just standing here." said Shiho as she sat on the couch and waited for Shinichi to get the blanket. Shinichi returned a few seconds later carrying a blanket sat down next to Shiho and draped the blanket over them. Shinichi draped one arm over her shoulders and the other across her waist and pulled he on to his lap, Shiho leaned her head into the crook of his neck. They watched the sun rise neither speaking for fear of disturbing the moment. They stayed that way even after the sun rose and slowly began to drift to sleep again.

-

Shiho woke up and slowly opened her eyes. She was confronted by the light coming in from the sliding door and blinked while her eyes got adjusted. She soon realized she was sitting on Shinichi's lap with his hands around her waist. She leaned back into Shinichi's chest and relished the moment. Shiho sat there until she felt hungry and decided to make breakfast, she started to get up but was pulled back down to Shinichi's lap and heard him mumble the only words she could decipher from the unintelligible murmur were "Shiho, hug and love." Shiho decided the only way she could get up is if Shinichi woke up and let her go so she started to shake him and whisper, "Wake up Shinichi I have to make breakfast." Shinichi slowly woke up and after hearing that she wanted to make breakfast finally let go of her while he curled up with the blanket and sipped his still warm coffee. A few minutes later Shiho walked back into the living room with cereal bowls for breakfast and curled back up with Shinichi on the couch "Either those people that set up the furniture left us some food or the last people the lived here left some stuff behind." because we have enough food in the cupboards and refrigerator to last us a day or two". Shinichi just nodded and after deciding it was to quiet turned on the T.V. After much channel surfing they settled on a show called "Mythbusters". The show was about two ex-special effects designers testing out urban myths, the show was not all science it was one-third science, one-third explosions, and one-third comedy. This episode was about building a medieval tree cannon and shooting a homemade cannonball out of it, they did, but at the end of the show they poured six pounds of gun powder into the cannon and plugged the end with an aluminum plug and they moved a bulldozer and hid behind a bullet resistant screen. The result was spectacular, the set off the gun powder and the explosion destroyed the whole cannon and sent the biggest piece they could find over 1,000 feet. Shinichi then shut off the T.V. and took the dishes back to the kitchen.

He returned to sit back down with Shiho and asked, "What do you want to do today?" "Nothing really, unpack, watch TV, and maybe get some food to eat tonight, but otherwise nothing much." responded Shiho. Shinichi was about to speak again when a knock on the door cut him off. "Who the heck could that be?" asked Shinichi, Shiho just shrugged hers shoulders in response. Shinichi got off the couch and walked towards the door. Shinichi stopped at the door and looked through the little eyehole, he saw a middle age couple. Shinichi opened the door and asked, "Who are you?" "I'm Wanda Hanson." said the woman as she shook Shinichi's hand. "And this is my husband Tim Hanson." this time Shinichi shook the man's hand. "We're your neighbors from across the hall." said the lady. "Ok, my name is Shinichi Kudo, why don't you come in." said Shinichi. They followed him to the living room. "Hey Shiho we got some visitors." said Shinichi. "Really, what do they want?" asked Shiho while getting up off the couch to face them. "We just want to get to know you." said Tim as they all sat at the dining room table. "Sure what do you want to know?" asked Shinichi. "Just how old you are, why you moved here and where from, and what are your jobs." asked Wanda. _'Wow we have nosy neighbors.'_ thought Shinichi as he looked at Shiho for permission to tell them, Shiho nodded so Shinichi began. "Well as I told you my name is Shinichi Kudo, and this is my girlfriend Shiho Miyano," he started and took notice of Shiho's faint blush. "We're both twenty-two, we moved from Tokyo, Japan to start a new life here, and we both work for the FBI." explained Shinichi. Wanda just nodded in understanding while Tim seemed to be deep in thought he then spoke up "You say your name is Shinichi Kudo right?" he asked, Shinichi nodded his head. Tim turned to Shiho. "And you say your name is Shiho Miyano right?" Shiho nodded. She and Shinichi thought the same thing, _'Were the heck is he going with this.' _"And you say you work with the FBI right?" again they nodded. "Well I'll be seeing you on Monday." It took Shinichi and Shiho a little time to understand what he said. Shinichi then smirked and said "Well it was nice meeting you boss." Tim and Wanda got up to leave. "It's been a pleasure to meet you sir." said Shinichi as the guest walked out the door. "The pleasure's all mine O' Great Detective of Japan." replied Tim as he closed the door.

-

"Well that was unexpected; I mean who would've thought that our boss lives down the hall." said Shinichi. "Yeah, so what do you want to do now?" asked Shiho. "We should unpack now and then go to the grocery store later." said Shinichi. After a hour of unpacking they got dressed, Shinichi put on a dark blue long sleeve shirt with his FBI jacket and a pair of slightly baggy blue polo jeans, Shiho was wearing a burgundy long sleeve shirt also with her FBI jacket and pair of blue jeans. They left the apartment and got into the elevator. Once on the street they hailed a cab and went to the nearest grocery store. After buying the necessary items they returned to their home and put away the groceries.

"So, Shiho what do you want to do now?" asked Shinichi. Even as smart as Shinichi is he could of never had known what the two words that Shiho said next, "The mall." Inside his body Shinichi coward in fear, he was going to be dragged to the scourge of all men for hours on end. Shinichi hung his head dejectedly and walk with Shiho back outside. Once at the mall Shinichi followed Shiho around like a lost puppy for about five hours. Shiho bought the most while Shinichi just bought a few clothes. Later Shiho was trying on some clothes while Shinichi sat in a chair. Shiho came out wearing a slightly revealing out fit and asked "Does this look good on me Shinichi?" and Shinichi said the phrase that no man that has common sense should ever say. "Sure, Shiho anything looks great on you." Sure enough a short time later Shinichi was mentally cursing his tongue and dishing out money to the cashier. _'What's that phrase about if money could talk.' _wondered Shinichi. _'Oh wait that's it. If money could talk it would say goodbye.' _Shinichi looked at his now much lighter wallet and sighed, he then turned to look at Shiho who seemed to be very happy.

After returning home Shinichi took of his shoes and lay on the bed to rub his exhausted feet. He looked at the clock it was almost 8:00 PM. Shiho walked out of the closet and saw a tired Shinichi laying on the bed. _'Wow he looks tired, well he should be after I made him walk around the mall for five hours carrying all the bags.' _Shiho walked over to Shinichi and planted a kiss on his forehead. "How are you doing Shinichi?" she asked. "My feet hurt my arms are stiff and I have a splitting headache, could you please go get me some aspirins please?" said Shinichi. "Ok I'll be right back." Shiho went and got Shinichi aspirin and a glass of water and returned to the bedroom. "Thanks." said Shinichi. "No problem, after all it's kind of my fault, I did drag you around the mall for five hours." said Shiho guiltily. "He don't feel guilty I was the one that agreed to go with, though my wallet wished I hadn't, so it's partly my fault." said Shinichi trying to cheer Shiho up. "Yeah, I know it's not my fault, but I can't help but blame myself." said Shiho. Shinichi reached out and touched her cheek and said, "Why don't we get ready for bed it's almost 8:30 and we did wake up early." said Shinichi. "Sure thing I'm kind of tired too. I'll bring you your pajamas." said Shiho as she placed a kiss on Shinichi's forehead and walked into the closet. A few seconds later Shiho returned and set Shinichi's pajamas on the bed walked towards the bathroom and said, "You get dressed out here and I'll get dressed in the bathroom." Shinichi just nodded and started to slip off his clothes. A few minutes later Shinichi was done getting dressed and Shiho walked out of the bathroom. They lay down on bed Shiho snuggling against Shinichi's chest and Shinichi wrapping his arms around Shiho's waist. Shinichi kissed Shiho on the lips, she returned the kiss and felt Shinichi trace her lips with his tongue begging for entrance, she opened he mouth and let his tongue ravish it licking every corner and finally waging battle with her tongue, Shinichi ran his fingers through her hair with one hand, and rubbed the squall of her back with the other earning a moan of pleasure from her. Finally Shinichi and Shiho pulled away both panting for air. Shiho snuggled closer to Shinichi and he put his arms around her. "You do know I love you right?" asked Shinichi. Shiho giggled and responded, "Yeah and I love you too." Within a few minutes the two had fallen asleep in each others arms.

Whew another chapter out, it took me forever, I had writers block Thursday and Saturday.

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed or Mythbusters

So you like, hate? Please review.

Kaito's Joke of the day:

Officer at the shooting range: Get ready. Aim. Fire at will.  
Soldier: Which one is Will?

Herbert: Check out this great camera. I've already taken 300 pictures this week.  
Jerome: I bet it cost a lot of money to develop all that film.  
Herbert: Film?

Please Read and Review!


	8. Weekend

**A New Life**

A/N: I will be using the real Japanese names

This is my first fic so characters will probably be a little OOC (Especially Shiho, she's hard to write). Constructive criticism is welcomed. This is Shinichi/Shiho so if you don't like it tough.

"Shinichi" Speech  
'_Shinichi_' Thoughts  
(Shinichi) Reason (My good side)  
(_Shinichi) _Mayhem (My bad side)

This take place (Mostly) in the United States, also everyone knows Shinichi and Shiho's secret and Shinichi, Shiho, Heiji, and Aoko know Kaito's secret (He's dating Aoko and is still the Kaitou Kid) also Shiho has yet to met Shinichi's parents. Also this fic starts the last week of October. (So now it's the 30th of October/Saturday.)

Review Responses:

**Black-zip: **Yup still in the same bed :) they may get married soon and they may not you'll just have to wait and see.

**Hannah-asakura: **Yup Shinichi is very sweet to her. (Anyone who almost died, just admitted their love, and was accepted would be like that.)

**MaRoNcOoL:** There will be more stuff that happens in the next few chapters, I'm glad you think the jokes are funny; I got them from a book. (If you want the title e-mail me, and I'll send you the title).

**Ai Haibara: **Thanks I hope it's well done, and I'm still writing.

Sorry about taking so long to update, I had writers block all last week and didn't start to type until Sunday.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan, or the Blue Collar Comedy Tour, because if I did you'd never hear from my sorry ass again, I'd be in Palm Beach with my NEW FRIENDS!

-

**Quotes from Kudo: **Some men see things as they are and ask WHY? I dream things that never were and ask WHY NOT? -Author Unknown

Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It's the transition that's troublesome. -Isaac Asimov

A man's true wealth is the good he does in this world. -Mohammed

Ch 8: Weekend

Bright light filtered through the blinds and awoke Shinichi. _'Go away light!' _He shielded his eyes with one hand but found that the other was stuck under Shiho's body. _'Great now I have to wake her up so I can get out of bed.' _Shinichi shook Shiho slightly. Shiho opened her eyes slowly and looked at Shinichi, "What time is it." she asked yawning. Shinichi looked at the clock and said "Its 11:00 in the morning." "Good, we actually got a full night sleep." said Shiho as she got out of bed. Shinichi walked to bathroom to wash up. He was too busy washing his face to notice Shiho standing behind him. "BOO!" she yelled causing Shinichi to turn around in surprise flinging water everywhere. Shinichi narrowed his eyes when he caught sight of Shiho who had started to laugh. Shinichi cupped his hands under the still flowing faucet and flung the water at Shiho. Shiho screamed at Shinichi while she flung some water on him. Soon they started to laugh while having a water fight.

Shiho and Shinichi emerged from the bathroom soaked. Shiho walk into the closet and tossed Shinichi some clean clothes before she shut the door to get dressed herself. A few seconds later Shiho emerged from the closet and went to make breakfast while Shinichi turned on the news. The news anchor said, "This has been the 5th rape case in the last week, the police believe that this is the work of a serial rapist because the rapist left a triangle shaped mark and the word "MINE" carved in to his victims side. The police currently have no leads and are enlisting the help of the FBI." The anchor pauses for a moment while some papers and handed to her. "This just in folks, apparently the World Famous Detective Kudo Shinichi from Japan has been hired by the FBI and is currently in New York City." They showed a picture of him on the TV. "In other news…" Shinichi ignored what the news anchor was saying next because he was in shock and pondering how people had figured that he was here, after a few moments he came to a conclusion. _'We should have used a private airport.' _Thought Shinichi as he shut off the TV to go see how Shiho was coming along with breakfast.

Shinichi was greeted by the excellent smell of pancakes and bacon. His face lit up into a grin that spread from ear to ear and walked over to Shiho. Shiho felt a pair of arms wrap around her thin waist and a head on her shoulder. "What do you want now?" she asked knowing who it is behind her. "Have I ever told you you're the world's best cook?" asked Shinichi. "Nope, and you're just saying that because you're hungry." answered Shiho as she flipped a pancake in front of a hungry Shinichi causing him to drool a bit on her shoulder. "So what if I'm just saying that because I'm hungry, it's true." said Shinichi as he let go of Shiho and walked over to get some plates and silverware from the cabinet. Shinichi sat down with Shiho at the table. Shiho was about to cut the pancake when Shinichi took her plate and cut it for her. Shiho sat there puzzled as Shinichi poked a piece of the pancake and served it to her, Shiho who finally got what he was doing and opened her mouth, closed her eyes and let Shinichi feed her but he only put half the piece in her mouth and left it there, Shiho opened her eyes and wondered why he stopped but all thoughts disappeared when Shinichi covered her mouth with his, slipped his tongue into her mouth and fought over the pancake piece. After a minute of kissing Shinichi broke away panting for air and swallowed his half of the pancake, he had an evil smirk on his face. Shiho was also panting for air and was blushing furiously. Shinichi licked his lips and said "That was a great breakfast we should have that more often." With that Shiho if possible, blushed a deeper shade of red and Shinichi just laughed and continued to eat his food.

After finishing breakfast the put away the dishes and spent the rest of the afternoon watching the Blue Collar Comedy Weekend and the Blue Collar Comedy Tour. They day flew by and soon they were back in bed. Just as Shinichi and Shiho were falling asleep the phone rang, groaning and mentally cursing the ancestry of who ever was calling. "Hello?" said Shinichi. "Hey Shinichi how you doing?" said the person. It took Shinichi a few seconds to think of whose voice that was. "Kaito… You have five seconds to explain why your calling at 10:00 or I'm gonna hang up and unplug the phone." "Geez Shinichi you have no sense of humor." said Kaito laughing. "5…4…3…" counted Shinichi. "Okay…Okay I told you I would call you, I just forgot the time difference sorry." said Kaito quickly. "Apology accepted." said Shinichi. "Now why did you call?" "Well I just called to let you know Heiji and I made it back safe and to see how you two lovebirds are doing." said Kaito. "We're doing fine just getting adjusted to our new house, how you, Aoko, Heiji and Kazuha are doing?" asked Shinichi. "Aoko and I are doing fine e just moved into a new apartment. Heiji is going out with Kazuha, finally." "Tell me about it." said Shinichi. "How long did it take for him to confess once he was back?" Shinichi asked. "He just confessed yesterday night and called this morning to tell me so I decided to tell you." you could almost hear Kaito's grin over the phone. Shinichi was also grinning. "Good, now I'm gonna let you Kaito go because Shiho is tired and wants to go to sleep. Tell everyone we said 'hi'." "Ok…Wait you said Shiho wants to go to sleep right?" asked a curious Kaito. "Yeah." answered a confused Shinichi. "Then why can't she go to her own bed?" asked Kaito slyly. "Because we sleep in the same bed." Shinichi realized what Kaito what trying to find out. "Wow Shinichi! Four days and you're already sleeping together. You sure know how to treat the lady." said Kaito. "Okay, we're sleeping together but not like that! And I confessed to her on Wednesday." said Shinichi who was blushing. "Wait you confessed to her on Wednesday? Why didn't you tell us before Heiji and I left on our flight." asked Kaito. "I don't know it must have slipped my mind. I really need to sleep so I'm gonna let you go." said Shinichi. "Tell Shiho I said hi, Bye." Shinichi heard a click of a phone hanging up and set the phone down on the receiver. He lay back down next to Shiho and wrapped his arms around her. "Kaito says 'Hi.'" said Shinichi as he kissed Shiho forehead. Shiho snuggled her head between Shinichi's neck and shoulder. "Goodnight." she said. "Goodnight." They couple drifted off to sleep.

-  
Sunday (31st/Halloween)

Shinichi and Shiho awoke the next morning and ate breakfast. They got dressed and walked out of the building. "Were do you want to go." asked Shinichi. "How about we go to the mall and afterwards we get a bite to eat." said Shiho. "Sure." responded Shinichi who was calm on the exterior but inside he was screaming, _'No don't make me go back to that hell on earth!' _Shiho saw past Shinichi's calm exterior and said, "Don't worry Shinichi it won't be that bad for you or your wallet." With that Shinichi settled down and flagged down a cab.

They arrived at the mall and immediately set out shopping. After going through a few stores Shiho noticed that Shinichi was getting tired and bored so she stops, turns around, and says to him. "Shinichi you don't have to stay with me the whole time you can go where you want to. Tell you what if you leave me your credit card and I'll meet you at the exit ok?" "Yeah ok, call me on my cell if you need anything." said Shinichi as he handed her the card and walked towards the food court. He orders a hamburger and pop, pays for it and sits down to eat, after a few minutes Shinichi's just sitting and finishing off his pop when he decided to go to the electronics store. After half an hour of looking at electronics Shinichi left the store and looked at the map of the mall. He discovered that there was an arcade just down the walkway and since he had nothing better to do, he decided to see if they had any good games.

Shinichi bought ten dollars worth of tokens. He started to play a shooting game where he was killing aliens at a top secret military installation, he beat the game no problem and only used 4 tokens. The next game was the sequel to the first game and was some what harder but a lot shorter, again he beat the game no problem. He played a few more games and by then he had almost been at the arcade about an hour. After finishing a game where he was freeing a business complex from terrorist his cell phone rang, he took it out and answered it. "Hello?" "Hey I'm done shopping, meet me at the south exit." said Shiho over the phone. "Sure I'll be there in a minute. Bye." he said. "Bye." He ended the call and when he stuck his cell back into his pocket, only than did he become aware that he still had about four dollars worth of coins in his possession. Shinichi looked for someone to give the tokens to. He noticed that one kid was searching in vain through his pockets for coins to continue his game. Shinichi being the nice guy walked over to the kid tapped him on the shoulder, gave the kid his coins, and walked out of the arcade.

Shinichi meet Shiho at the exit and she showed him what she bought. It wasn't that much, just two skirts, and a couple of blouses. They walked outside hailed a cab and rode home. Once home Shiho with a little help from Shinichi cooked dinner, it consisted of a steak and some salad. After dinner they sat down to watch Blue Collar Comedy Tour Rides Again. After the show was over they walked to bed laughing about their favorite parts of the show. They changed into their pajamas and after a brief make-out session curled up in each others arms and fell asleep.

-

After a long week of writer's block here is chapter 8, no words are enough to express how sorry I am about taking this long to update.

So what do you think about this chapter, I know it isn't as good as the other ones but still please Review!

**Kaito's Joke of the day:**

I believe that if life gives you lemons make lemonade, and then try to find someone whose life's giving them vodka and have a party. –Ron White

Clay: I had a buddy who had relatives in Australia. They sent him a boomerang.  
Stewart: Ooh, that's neat.  
Clay: He didn't like it, but every time he tried to throw it away, he hurt himself.

Carlson: I have in my hand two U.S. coins which total 55 cents. One is not a nickel. What are the two coins?  
Yancey: I don't know.  
Carlson: One is a 50-cent piece…the other is a nickel.

Shinichi: What do you call a fish that's top jaw sticks out way past its lower jaw.  
Kaito-Shudders- I don't want to know.  
Shinichi: A dorkfish.


	9. First Day at Work

**A New Life**

A/N: I will be using the real Japanese names

This is my first fic so characters will probably be a little OOC (Especially Shiho, she's hard to write). Constructive criticism is welcomed. This is Shinichi/Shiho so if you don't like it tough.

"Shinichi" Speech

'_Shinichi_' Thoughts

This take place (Mostly) in the United States, also everyone knows Shinichi and Shiho's secret and Shinichi, Shiho, Heiji, and Aoko know Kaito's secret (He's dating Aoko and is still the Kaitou Kid) also Shiho has yet to met Shinichi's parents formally. Also this fic starts the last week of October. (So now it's the 1st of November.)

**Review Responses:**

**Annitha: **Thanks, I hoped my story was nice. And yeah to many people just end their stories when Shinichi and Shiho (or any couple for that matter) get together, I always wonder what happens afterwards, ('Cause you know almost no one has a perfect relationship, even in animes)

**Black-zip: **Just be patient, it will happen and maybe I'll add another character through natural means if you know what I mean.

**Wanting Peace: **I'm really not sure about that, the idea's up in the air for now, so you never know.

**DestinyFate:** Wow you must really like this story, but you should really go to sleep if you're tired (This coming from the kid that stayed up till 1:00am and woke up at 7:00am for two weeks straight).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan. (Dang it!)

AN: Warning for language, not much but still.

**Quotes from Kudo: **What I do today is important because I am exchanging a day of my life for it. Author unknown

From a book review: This is not a novel to be tossed aside lightly. It should be thrown with great force. –Dorothy Parker

Ch 9: First Day at Work

Shinichi and Shiho woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. Shiho went to the bathroom to cleanup and Shinichi went to get dressed, after a few minutes they switched places. After getting ready they ate breakfast, pancakes and bacon, then grabbed their gear, pistol and holster, FBI jacket, stuffed them in their duffel bags and walked down the hall to the elevator, once outside they got a cab and rode the few blocks to the FBI New York Headquarters. Shinichi and Shiho stepped out of the cab and walked through the doors.

Once through the doors they were greeted by their boss Tim. "Nice to have you with the FBI Mr. Kudo and Miss. Miyano." said Tim with a smile on his face. "It's nice to be here." said Shinichi, Shiho just nodded her head. Tim took them through a set of doors to the control room, "This where we keep in contact with everyone in the field." Tim turned to people working in stations with field agents over radios and cameras. "Hey guys, we've got some new agents, say 'Hi'." Some of the agents waved at Shinichi and Shiho and others just turned to glare at them with cold calculating eyes, but did not stop their work or conversations. "There not normally this cold, but we have a couple of major operations going down, three sting operations and an operation to stop illegal immigrants being smuggled in container ships so we're pulling late nights and nobody is really in the mood for conversation." says Tim. "They remind me of how you used to be Shiho, cold and always calculating." Said Shinichi earning a glare and punch in the shoulder. Tim rolls his eyes at the couple and continues to lead them down the hall and stopped in front of a couple of doors. "These doors here are our four conference/briefing rooms, their currently in use." They continued to the end of the hall and took right turn Tim then stopped at two doors. "These are our locker rooms you will use these to suit up or put on disguises before you go on any mission, and were you will undress after every operation." Shinichi and Shiho nodded in understanding.

Tim then led them to an area filled with cubicles, most empty, and doors to offices lined the walls. "This is where you'll spend most of your time when you're not on an operation." said Tim. "As you can see we kind of short on manpower, with the Black Org going down we've discovered that a couple of our agents we actually undercover Black Ops and because of that a couple of high ranking agents were on their hit list." Tim's eyes became downcast. "We lost about ten agents and many of their family members, I was on their list too but we found the hit list in a drawer of a captured Black Op, and I was sent into hiding till all the hit men were taken care of." Tim stopped to regain his emotions. "Any way, my point was that we have a lot of empty work space, especially the offices so you two are going to get your own office." "Sure that's ok with us, which office is it?" asked Shiho. "Its office C2," Tim points to an office in the corner. "Over there, come on I'll show you." Shinichi and Shiho follow Tim as he walks across the room. Tim opened the door and stepped into the office followed by Shinichi and Shiho. "This is your new office, and we have ranks here kind of like in the army, so I'm Colonel Hanson, that's how you will refer to me on duty, and you ranks are 1st Lieutenant Kudo and 1st Lieutenant Miyano. I got to do something so I'll leave you and I'll be back in a few minutes." Tim started to walk out the door but then stopped and turned around. "Do you guys want something to drink?" asked Tim. "Coffee, black." said Shinichi. "Same." said Shiho. "Sure thing, be back in a few minutes, have a look around you." With that he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Shinichi and Shiho looked over the office. To their right in front of the north wall were two desks, both of which had a very new looking computer on top of them. To their left were a couple of file cabinets and a closet. In the middle of the room there was a coffee table with three comfortable looking chairs positioned around it. "Wow this is pretty nice office." said Shinichi as he sat down at his desk. "Yeah, it reminds me of the drunken detective idiot's office only with out the wads of paper and beer cans all over the floor." said Shiho as she sat in her desk chair. "Your right, but the Mouri isn't all bad." Shiho looks at Shinichi as if had grown a second head. "You're talking about the guy that hit you practically every day when you were Conan, and threatened to kill you when Ran told him who you really were, right?" asked Shiho. Shinichi sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head. "Well there's that and sure most of the time he is an idiot but he does have his moments." said Shinichi. "Whatever you say." said Shiho with sarcasm dripping from her voice. Shinichi just shrugged his shoulder knowing he wouldn't be able to convince her.

Shinichi got out of his chair and walked over to the file cabinets, he opened them and started digging through the files. "Murder… Murder… Kidnapper… Thief… Hey Shiho come look, they have the Kaitou Kid's profile." said Shinichi. "What you actually thought they wouldn't have it, the Kid is wanted worldwide and this is New York City, a prime target for the Kid." said Shiho. "Yeah, but I'm actually amazed that he's in the Most Wanted file… Hey look what they have under his description, 'Kaitou 1412' 'Held aloft by His Own Ego'." said Shinichi. "Wow that sounds just like him." "That ego's gonna be the end of him." said Shiho. Shinichi and Shiho continued to talk about Kaito and some of his heists.

Tim was pacing back and forth in the listening room. Along with him there was one of his superiors, two of his subordinates, and the listening device operators. Tim stopped and turned to his superior Commander Paul Zulkosky. "Sir, I hardly think that they are a part of the Black Organization, even if we recovered Shiho Miyano's file from the Black Org. after all they had labeled 'Traitor: elimination required' on her folder." said Tim. "Yes we understand that Colonel Hanson but we can't take any chances at all." responded the Commander who then raised the tone of his voice. "We all remember what happened last time we underestimated them Colonel, we lost 10 good men and most of their families and that's only here in NY, we don't want a repeat of that now do we!" "No, sir." whispered Tim as he hung his head down. "We don't." "Good, I want you to continue to use listening bugs in their office and I have a team currently at their condo installing bugs there too." "But Commander Zulkosky we can't put bugs in our own agents homes." argued Tim. "We can and we will COLONEL, now if you want to keep your job you'll shut up." yelled the Commander. "Yes sir." said Tim bitterly. "Good." said Commander Zulkosky who then turned to one of the men listening to Shinichi and Shiho's conversation who had one headphone off enabling him to hear the Commander. "Now Sergeant Blackwell what are the discussing in their office." "They were talking about Kaitou 1412 the 'Kaitou Kid', apparently they found the criminal files, but the weird part was how they were talking about him, it was on an almost personal basis, like they knew the guy personally. But now they're apparently going through the current criminal files." responded the Sergeant as he slid both headphones back on. "Good work Sergeant." said the Commander. "Now I have to leave to go to a meeting with the FBI Director, good day." Captain Hanson and his subordinates saluted the Commander as he walked out the door.

As soon as the Commander was out of hearing range Tim turned and punched the wall. "Damn Commander bastard, he knows what happened was his fault and he still blames me, fuck I was only a Command Sergeant Major, he was the Colonel it was his fucking fault that 10 of my superiors died he was the one that ignored our warnings that bastard." Tim's subordinates, Captain Jacob Berg he stood at 6' 2" had brown (Think Ran's hair color) hair, an athletic build and a strikingly large intelligence, Captain Alicia McNeal was a 5' 10" blond with well defined curves, strong legs, and a keen intelligence but not as good as Jacob's, looked on with pity at their CO, neither had yet to join the FBI when the murders had taken place but they felt sorry of Colonel Hanson because he had to bear the deaths of 10 close co-workers and superiors, but what really worried them was how Hanson was acting, the captain was a good-hearted jolly man and hard to get angry but here he was swearing Commander Zulkosky and punching the wall, needless to say, they were scared. The two listening bug operators Sergeant Joseph Blackwell, and Sergeant Jason Garner were oblivious to Colonel Hanson's swearing because the headphones they were wearing blocked out all outside noise.

After calming down Tim turned to the his Captains, "Berg, McNeal, you go and make Kudo and Miyano welcome and get them acquainted with the computers operating system (OS), I'm going to calm down in my office for a while, please hesitate to call me if something's wrong, dismissed oh and bring Kudo and Miyano some coffee, black." The Captains saluted as Tim walked out the door and up the stairs to his office.

Jacob turned to face Alicia and said. "Wow, I've never seen Colonel Hanson so worked up." "Yeah, that must be a pretty bad subject to get him worked up, I mean he's always happy, and he's never told us exactly what happened, all he said was that 10 agents were killed, but he's never said who was killed or how they were killed." "Yeah, but we probably shouldn't ask him." said Alicia. "We should really go and show Kudo and Miyano the ropes." "Yup let's go and let's not forget their coffee." responded Jacob. Alicia nodded and they walked up the stairs and down the hall.

Shinichi was currently sitting in his chair taking in every detail of the room, from the location of the air vents and windows to the distance of the trash can from his desk in case he decided to play waste bucket basketball, Shiho was going through a couple Black Organization files, when the door opened, they turned towards the door as a pair of agents walked in. Shinichi gave them a once over, a male about 6' 2" brown hair, and a female about 5' 10" blond. The man spoke in a neutral tone. "I'm Captain Jacob Berg and this is Captain Alicia McNeal." the man motioned to the woman beside him. They extended their hands and Shinichi and Shiho shook them. Shinichi then said, "I'm Shinichi Kudo, The Great Detective of the East from Tokyo and this is my girlfriend Shiho Miyano the beautiful genius and assistant of the Great Detective of the East." Out of the corner of his eye Shinichi saw Shiho blush slightly for a split second before regaining her composure. "Where's the Colonel?" asked Shiho. "He had some business to attend to so he sent us instead, oh here's your coffee." answered Alicia. "Thanks." said Shiho and Shinichi. "Alright let's get down to business; we need to show you two how to enter the FBI database." "We already know how." says Shiho. "And let me tell you the FBI has the worst security system I've ever seen." Jacob's and Alicia's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "I told you she was a genius." said Shinichi as he swung an arm around Shiho's shoulders. "Wow, no wonder Colonel Hanson speaks so highly of you, by the way what rank are you two." said Alicia. Shinichi put a finger on his chin a thought for a second. "I think he said we were Lieutenants." For the second time in ten seconds Jacob and Alicia were stunned. "What you just joined the FBI and you're already Lieutenants, you guys didn't even go through training." said Jacob. "Remember I'm a world famous detective, and who ever said we didn't go through training, but I'm also stumped as to how we got such a high rank." explains Shinichi. "Oh well." said Alicia. "Ok since you guys already know how to get into the FBI database we need to tell you your passwords and how to get to more secure areas and to enter new info about criminals." said Jacob as he sat down at Shinichi's desk. They spent the next couple of hours going through security protocols until Colonel Hanson having recuperated from his outburst joined them until Shinichi's and Shiho's shift was over.

Shinichi hailed a cab and Shiho and he got in it to go home, though little did they know they were being watched. For across the street at the entrance to an alley way stood a figure. After Shinichi and Shiho rode away in the cab the figure retreated back into the alley way pulled out a cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?" said a voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hey, I have two new targets for you."

"Oh hi boss, so who do you have in mind?"

"A certain detective and a traitor, I gave you pictures of them about a week ago."

The person on the other end of the phone looked around the room he was in and found the pictures on the far wall. "Ok gotcha boss."

"Ok, good I want them dead by the end of the year, preferably at the same time, no mistakes and nothing noticeable and consult me before you kill them, bye." The figure ended the call. The figure looked up at the sky. _'The Black Organization may be going down, but I deleted all my records, this time I will kill you Shinichi and Sherry even if I have to do it myself.'_

How do you like this chapter, not much fluff but a little twist in the plot. One guess each on who the mystery figure is. (The one that dialed the phone)

Sorry about the long wait, but school got in the way (I'm failing Spanish and I have a D in Language Arts), and my little brother(12 yrs.) was diagnosed with Leukemia (He is mentally handicapped and can't talk, the doctors diagnosed him with Fragile X syndrome (The X chromosome is deformed) when he was 2 so he had a high chance of developing this cancer), and I'm under a lot of stress and took a lot of the last week to relax so don't expect fast updates, I'll try to update every other week and will never give up on this story.

**Kaito's joke of the day: **(Not really a joke but funny bumper stickers)

"Do I look like a freakin' people person?" -bumper sticker  
"I may be schizophrenic, but at least I have each other." -bumper sticker  
"Any connection between my reality and yours is purely coincidental." -bumper sticker  
"If all else fails, read the directions." -bumper sticker


End file.
